The Diary
by pandabear1993
Summary: When Jacqueline looks through boxes in the attic she finds her mom's old diary.When her sister opens the diary the kids find out things that about their mom they never even thought continuation of Alex finds out the truch about Wyatt.
1. The Diary

_Butterfly fly away_

_Flap your wings_

_now you can't stay_

_Take those dream _

_and make them all come true_

_Butterfly fly away_

_You've been waiting _

_for this day_

_All along you know just what to do_

_Butterfly,Butterfly,Butterfly _

_Butterfly fly away_

Jenniffer"Butterfly fly away."

Wyatt"That was great. Your mom use to sing that song all the time."

Jenniffer"Yeah."

Wyatt"Something you want to talk about?"

Jenniffer"No. I was just playing around."

Wyatt"OK then. You call if you need something."

Jenniffer"OK."

Then her dad got up again and headed back inside.

Jenniffer"Hey dad."

Wyatt"Yeah."

Jenniffer"Did mom actrually write the song or was it something that she heard?"

Wyatt"She wrote it."

Jenniffer"Umm do you think that it's going to be weird if I started to write some songs myself?"

Wyatt"No. I think that your mom was about your age when she when she started to write."

Jenniffer"OK."

Wyatt"Dinner is going ot be ready soon."

Jenniffer"OK."

Jenniffer decided to stay out on the padio and continue to play with chords until her dad called again.

Jenniffer singing"When day time turns to night. When the moon shines bright. When you're tucked in tight. When everythings all right...."

Wyatt"Jenniffer time to come in. Dinner is getting cold."

Jenniffer"Coming."

Jacqueline"Hey dad. What is a family tree?"

Wyatt"Well. It's basically something that shows where you come from. It's has everyone from your family from both of your parent's sides in it. From your cousins to you great great great great grandparents from way back when. Why?"

Jacqueline"OK then what do you know about mom's side of the family?"

Wyatt"You aswer my questions and I'll answer yours."

Jacqueline"It's for a school project. Mom pasted away when I was a baby so I don't know much."

Wyatt"OK. What do you want to know?"

Jacqueline"Anything that'll help me with my project."

Wyatt"There is a box full of stuff that use to belong to your mom in the attic. You can look through it after dinner. Then whatever you want to know about from there I'll try my best to answer. "

Jacqueline"Sounds great dad."

David"Can I go dad?"

Jenniffer"Yeah me too."

Wyatt"Go ahead."

David"Thanks."

Jenniffer"Thanks daddy."

* * *

_Attic:_

David"Look I think that I found it."

Jenniffer"Wow."

Jacqueline"Did all these thing belong to mom?"

David"I guess."

Jacqueline"What is this?A book?"

Jenniffer"I think that it's a dairy."

Jacqueline"Oh. Then where are the keys."

David"I don't think that mom would just leave a key laying around."

Jacqueline"Lets try and open it later. We still have the whole box of things to look through for the project."

Jenniffer"OK I guess."

David"Hey what's this?"

Jacqueline"A video tape even I know that."

David"I know it's a video. But the really question is what's it about?"

Jenniffer"Don''t know. Lets watch and find out. Put it in the T.V over there."

* * *

_Video:_

Alex"Zack come on."

Zack"When they get older you will be look back at this and be thanking me."

Alex"Sure I will."

Zack"Just act like I'm not even here."

Alex"Fine. But only because I want something to remember them at this age."

Zack"Yes."

David"Mommy pay."

Alex"You want mommy to play."

David"Yeah."

Alex"How about the tickle monster."

David"Oh."

Alex"You better run or the tickle monster will come and get you. Run David. Run."

David"Ahhhh."

Alex"Got you. Tickle. Tickle. Tickle."

David starts to laught. Then a baby cry was heard from upstairs.

Alex"Here Zack watch him for a minute. I'll go and get Jen."

Zack"Will do."

2 minutes later Alex came back down with Jenniffer at hand.

David"Mommy me too."

Alex"OK come on."

David"Yeah."

Alex"Now are you both ready for a snack?"

David"Yeah."

Jenniffer"Nak."

Alex"Snack. OK then lets go into the kitchen and get some."

* * *

_Back to reality:_

Jacqueline"Hey. What was that for?"

David"Uncle Zack is not going to tape anything about mom that we can't already tell you now. So lets continue to search through the box."

Jacqueline"Fine."

Wyatt"So how is the search going up here?"

Jenniffer"Good."

Jacqueline"What's this?"

Wyatt"Oh that is a snow globe. Your mom use to play it all the time when she was rocking you 3 to sleep."

Jenniffer"What's this?"

Wyatt"That's a music sheet for the song that your mom use to play for you guys on the piano."

David"Hey look."

Jenniffer"That's really pretty."

Wyatt"It was your mom's. It's was pasted down to her by your grandma."

Jacqueline"It's so pretty."

Jenniffer"Can I wear it dad? Please."

Wyatt"Sure."

David"It'll look great with your butterfly neckless."

Jenniffer"It's so pretty."

Jacqueline"Hey daddy do you know where the keys to this dairy is?"

Wyatt"No. I think that your mom told me before but I forgot."

Jacqueline"Can we pick the lock?"

Wyatt"I don't think that is a good idea."

Jenniffer"Is there another way to open it?"

Wyatt"I don't know. I think that we should just continue look around."

Jacqueline"OK."

Wyatt"So when is that report of your do?"

Jacqueline"Next week."

Wyatt"OK then. Here is 1 thing that your should know."

Jacqueline"What's that?"

Wyatt"Everyone form your mom's side of the family is Christian."

Jenniffer"Like us?"

Wyatt"Yeah. When your mom and I got married we still went to church. When the 3 of your where born we still went. Up to the time your mom pasted away we went every Sunday."

Jacqueline"Umm. Why did we stop going?"

Wyatt"Well just cause. OK how about you continue to look. I have to go and clean stuff downstairs."

Wyatt walks out knowing that there will soon be a lot more questions. After about 2 hours the kids decided to call it quits for the night. Jenniffer really wanted to open the dairy so she took it with her. After about 30 minutes it occured to her that her neckless could be the key. The dairy finally opens and Jenniffer couldn't believe what she read.

* * *

_January,1,2008_

_ Dear Dairy,_

_Where do I begin. Well lets start with general info. My name is Alexandria(Alex)Jasmin Kinkerk-Martin. I started this dairy to help me remember all the things I want to remember. My husband is my childhood friend Cody Martin. We have been married for 5 almost 6 years. Together we have 2 kids Kailyn and Rayan. Kailyn is 2 going on 3. She is to start pre-school soon. Rayan is 1 and his is just a really plesent baby. That's Rayan I better go and check on him._

_ - Alex_

Jenniffer stared at the page not believing what she was reading. She was lost with words. All she know was that she had to go and find her dad fast. She started going through the house. Finally she finds David,Jacqueline,and their dad in the livingroom watching T.V. Jenniffer stoped for a moment before she asked her dad.

Jenniffer"Who is Kailyn and Rayan?"

Everyone turned to look at her.

**TO BE CONTINUE..................**

* * *


	2. The past:Meeting Kailyn and Rayan

**Previously:**

**Wyatt"That's great sweety."**

**Jenniffer"Do you think that it's weird if I started to write some songs myself?"**

**Wyatt"No. Your mom was about your age when she started."**

**Jenniffer"When day time turns to night. When the moon shines bright. When your tucked in tight. When everything's alright....."**

**Jacqueline"What's a family tree?"**

**Wyatt"You can dig through the attic for what you need after dinner."**

**Jacqueline"Is this a book."**

**Jenniffer"I think that's a diary."**

**Wyatt"How's everything going?"**

**Jenniffer"Can I wear this dad? Please?"**

**Wyatt"Sure."**

**David"The neckless looks really pretty with your other one."**

**Jacqueline"Can we pick the lock?"**

**Wyatt"Not the best idea."**

**The next 2 hours the kids look through the stuff. Jenniffer finally got it opened and can't believe what she read on the first page.**

**Jenniffer"Who is Kailyn and Rayan?"**

_Livingroom:_

David"Who?"

Jenniffer"Kailyn and Rayan."

Jacqueline"I never heard of them."

David"Same here."

Jenniffer"I never heard of them either. But mom must have heard of them.

David"How is that possible?"

Jenniffer"Listen to this. Mom wrote it...._My husband is my childhood friend Cody Martin. Together we have 2 kids Kailyn and Rayan. Kailyn is 2 going on 3. She is to start pre-school soon. Rayan is 1 and just a really pleasant baby."_

David"Who's Cody?"

Jacqueline"I though that mom and dad were married. I didn't know that we had another dad. Or that mom was married before."

Jenniffer"Dad do you know anything this?"

Wyatt"Your mom was married before we met. It was to,her best friend since pre-school,Cody Martin."

Jenniffer"And they had 2 kids."

Wyatt"Yes. That's where Kailyn and Rayan comes in."

David"That makes you their step-dad. Right?"

Wyatt"Yeah. Their also your guys half-siblings."

Jacqueline"Did you actually meet them before?"

Wyatt"Well I saw their picture before. I also talked to them once or twice. But other then that nothing."

Jenniffer"Why did ever mom mansion them?"

Wyatt"I don't know. I'm sure that she had her reasons."

Jacqueline"So then I should add them onto my family tree."

Wyatt"Well they are family."

David"I wish that we can know what they are like."

Wyatt"Well David. You and Jenniffer met them before. But back then you where still very young."

Jacqueline"Did I every get a chance to meet them?"

Wyatt"No. They probably heard about you. The 3 of you never actually met in person."

Jenniffer had many questions but before she could talk again the world started spinning. Then she was in whole new place. She started to slowly walk around the room.

* * *

_January,1,2008_

Jenniffer"Where am I?"

(Distance noise)

Jenniffer"I better hide."

Cody"Here sweetie. There you go."

Jenniffer in a whisper"Who is he?"

Cody"What was that?"

Alex"What was what?"

Cody"I though that I heard something."

Alex"Well I don't see anything. Come on we better get the kids breakfast. You need to get too work soon."

Cody"Yeah. I guess it was nothing."

Kailyn"Look. Girl."

Alex"What girl?"

Kailyn"There."

Cody"What?"

Alex"Where sweetie?"

Kailyn"There."

Jenniffer in a whisper"Oh no."

Alex"What was that?"

Cody"I don't know."

Alex"I think we should look around. I'll look around here. You take upstairs."

Cody"OK."

5 minutes later Alex was convinced that there was nothing that there and that Kailyn was just saying different words.

Alex"Did you find anything?"

Cody"Nope. You?"

Alex"No."

Cody"I guess it was nothing."

Alex"Here you go Kai. You better get to wrk."

Cody"Bye Lynnie. Bye Eyan. Bye Alexis."

Alex"Bye. Can you say bye daddy?"

Kailyn"Bye Dada."

Rayan"Bubba."

Jenniffer in a whisper"Their cute."

Once Cody left the day started. Alex took Kailyn and Rayan into the livingroom.

Alex"Stay here and play. I'll just be in the kitchen."

Jenniffer"Now to get out of here."

Kailyn"Hi."

Jenniffer"What?"

Kailyn"Hi. I'm Kailyn. Who are you?"

Jenniffer"Wow you talk really well."

Kailyn"That doesn't answer the questions."

Jenniffer"Why do you want to know?"

Kailyn"Because you aren't suppose to be in this house."

Jenniffer"Jenniffer OK. My name is Jenniffer."

Kailyn"Mommy there's a stranger named Jenniffer in here."

Alex"What?! Who are you?"

Jenniffer"I'm a family member. That's the only way that I could have gotten in here. Only family member have your house keys."

Alex"How come I never met you before?"

Jenniffer"I don't know. I guess you don't remember me. I remember you though."

Alex"OK. Well next time when you decided to come over give a heads up notices."

Jenniffer"OK. Sorry."

Alex"Well Kailyn is over there. That's Rayan. It would really help if you could keep an eye on them."

Jenniffer"Sure."

Alex"Thanks."

Jenniffer"No problem."Then she added in a whisper"Mom."

Alex"What was that?"

Jenniffer"Nothing. I was just going to ask what day is today?"

Alex"January, 1, 2008."

Jenniffer"The day in the diary."

Alex"What diary?"

Jenniffer"Nothing. Just my diary that I was going to start tonight."

Alex"OK. I'm going to be in the kitchen. Call if you need anything."

Jenniffer"Will do."

About 30 minutes later Alex came back out and took Rayan up stairs for a nap.

Alex"OK. I'm taking Rayan up stairs for a nap. I shouldn't be too long."

Jenniffer"OK."

Alex"Can I ask you to watch Kailyn until I get back?"

Jenniffer"Sure. I'll be happy to."

Alex"Great thanks. Kai be good."

Kailyn"Yeah."

10 minutes later Alex came back down.

Alex"OK I got Rayan down for a nap. So we have to be very quite until he wakes."

Kailyn"Mommy play?"

Alex"Sure."

Jenniffer watched Alex interacted with Kailyn. She started to feel sad because as soon as she got back to her time her mom would be gone.

Kailyn"Do you want to play too."

Not wanting to get too close to her mom she just shook her head.

Jenniffer"Ummm. Do you have any photo's or anything like that around here?"

Alex"Yeah. There on the shelf over there. You can take a look if you want."

Jenniffer took the photo albums off the shelf one by one and started to look through it in the corner. As she looked through the book she got sadder and sadder.

Alex"You Alright?"

Jenniffer"Yeah."

Alex"What's wrong?"

Jenniffer"I just miss home."

Alex'Where are your parents?"

Jenniffer"I don't know."

Alex"What?"

Jenniffer"They live in a place called Crossroads."

Alex"OK. Well I'm sure that you'll get to see them again soon. For now just come and eat."

Jenniffer"No thanks. I'm not that hungry."

Alex"OK. I'll leave something out for you just incase."

Jenniffer"Thanks."

As the day went on everywhere she went Jenniffer took the photo album with her.

Kailyn"Hey. Why are you carring that book around?"

Jenniffer"I'm still looking at it."

Kailyn"Oh."

Alex"OK. Princess are you ready for a bath?"

Kailyn"Can I still play with Jenniffer after?"

Alex"Sure."

Kailyn"OK."

Alex"I'm going to give Kailyn and Rayan a bath. I shouldn't be too long."

Jenniffer"Can I ask you something? It's for a school project."

Alex"Sure. I guess."

Jenniffer"Who is this?"

Alex"Oh that is Cody. He is my husband and the kids father. He has been my friend since pre-school."

Jenniffer"OK."

Alex"You can ask me anything when I come back down."

Jenniffer"OK thanks."

10 minutes later Alex caem back down with Kailyn and Rayan who look like they where just about ready for bed.

Alex"OK so did you want to know anything else?"

Jenniffer"What's Cody like?"

Alex"Kind,thoughtful,considerate,and love. I could go on for while."

Jenniffer"Oh. Does he like kids?"

Alex"Yeah. He love kids."

Jenniffer"He sounds great."

Alex"He's due back any minutes if you want to meet him."

Jenniffer"Sounds great."

Cody"Hey."

Alex"Hey. Glad your home. How was your day?"

Cody"It was...........Who is she?"

Alex"This is someone from my family whom you never met before."

Cody"I'm Cody. Alex's husband. You are?"

Jenniffer"I'm Jenniffer. I heard about you before. You've known Alex since pre-school."

Cody"Well. It's very nice to meet you Jenniffer."

Jenniffer"Same here."

Kailyn"Daddy."

Cody"Hey Lynnie."

Kailyn"I was a very good girl."

Cody"Good then tonight you get to hear a story."

Kailyn"Yeah."

Alex"Why don't you take her upstairs with Rayan. I'll meet you there in a minute."

Cody"OK then. Later Jenniffer."

Jenniffer"Bye."

_Bedtime routine:_

Cody"Good night stars. Good night moon."

Alex"Good night air. Good night noises everywhere."

Kaiyln"That was great."

Cody"There will be another performance here tomorrow night if you are a good girl tomorrow."

Kailyn"I'll be a very good girl."

Cody"Alright. I'll come and tuck you in after mommy does."

Kailyn"Night daddy."

Cody"Night."

Alex"OK come on. Get in bed. I'll put your brother in his crib then come and tuck you in."

Kailyn"Alright."

Cody"Hey Jenniffer."

Jenniffer"Hey."

Cody"I'm going to take a shower. I'll see you later."

Jenniffer"OK. I should be leaving soon. I'll tak to you later."

Cody"OK then. Bye. See you later."

Alex"OK. So you want to hear the song."

Kailyn"Yes."

Alex singing:

_Don't lose your way_

_with each passing day_

_You've come so far_

_don't throw it away_

_Live believeing _

_dreams are for weaving_

_wonders are waiting to start_

_Live your story _

_faith,hope,and glory_

_hold to the truth in your heart_

_If we hold on together _

_I know our dreams will never die_

_dream see us through to forever _

_where clouds role by _

_for you and I_

_Souls in the wind _

_must learn how to bend_

_seek out a star_

_hold on to the end_

_Valley,mountain_

_there is a fountain_

_washes our tears all away_

_Waves are swaying_

_someone is praying _

_please let us come how to stay_

_If we hold on together_

_I know our dreams will never die_

_dream see us through to forever_

_as clouds role by for you and I_

_When we are out there in the dark_

_We'll dream about the sun_

_in the dark we'll feel the light _

_warm our hearts everyone_

_If we hold on together_

_I know our dreams will never die_

_dream see us through to forever_

_As high as soulds can fly_

Jenniffer whispering"_For you and I."_

As she sang the last couple of she felt a tear drop from her eyes.

Alex"Night my little Princess."

Kailyn"Night."

Alex"Alright. Sleep tight. See you in the morning."

Alex went into her room and then started to write in a book.

Jenniffer"The diary."

Rayan then starts to cry. Alex goes into the nursury through the connected door.

Alex"Come here buddy. You want to rock with mommy. Come on."

Rayan starts to babble.

Alex"_Hush little baby don't say a word. Mommy's gonna buy you a mocking bird."_

Jenniffer listen as she sang to Rayan.

Alex"You're growing up so fast."

Jenniffer"So this book is probably going to tell us all we want to know.

Just then the Jenniffer's world started to spin again. 2 seconds later seh was back in her time.

Wyatt"Hey Sweetie you alright."

Jenniffer"Yeah. I think that if we want to know more about Kailyn and Rayan we have to read mom's diary."

Jacqueline"OK."

David"So where were you?"

Jenniffer"I think I got send back to the time of January,1,2008."

Jacqueline"Why?"

Jenniffer"I don't know. I guess to see why mom started the diary and to see what's it about."

Wyatt"Well. What ever it's about it's late and all 3 of you should be getting to bed.

Jenniffer"Yeah. Night."

David"Night."

Jaqueline"Night."

Wyatt"Night. Sleep tight."

Jenniffer"Hey David."

David"Yeah."

Jenniffer"Do you miss mom?"

David"Every day why?"

Jenniffer"How do you deal with it?"

David"Well I just let it out. It helps. If that doesn't help then I just do the things that she would do with us by myself. That definatly helps out."

Jenniffer"Thanks."

David"No problem."

That night Jenniffer missed her mom so much that she cryed herself to sleep.


	3. Another trip and more!

**Previously:**

**Kailyn"Who are you?"**

**Jenniffer"Jenniffer OK. My name is Jenniffer."**

**Alex"This is Kailyn and Rayan is over there."**

**Jenniffer"I just miss home."**

**Alex"I'm sure that you'll see your parents again."**

**Jenniffer"What's Cody like?"**

**Alex"Kind,thoughtful,considerate,loving. I could go on for hours."**

**Cody"I'm Cody. Nice to meet you Jenniffer."**

**Jenniffer"The diary. That book is going to tell us all we want to know about Kailyn and Rayan."**

**Wyatt"You OK?"**

**David"Where were you?"**

**Jenniffer"I think I was sent back to the time of January,1,2008."**

**Jacqueline"Why?"**

**Wyatt"Well. What ever it's about it's late and all 3 of you should get to bed."**

* * *

Wyatt"Jacqueline,David,Jenniffer breakfast."

David"OK."

Jacqueline"Coming."

Jenniffer"Be right down."

David"So what's for breakfast?"

Wyatt"Bacon,eggs,toast. Basically whatever is on the table."

Jacqueline"Great eggs and toast."

Jenniffer"Awesome orange juice."

David"Thanks dad."

Wyatt"No problem. You 3 better get going or you'll be late for school."

Jacqueline"OK. Bye dad."

David"Later dad."

Jenniffer"What?"

David"What do you have there Jen?"

Jenniffer"Mom's diary."

David"You still reading that thing?"

Jenniffer"Yes. I want to know more about our brother and sister that we never even heard of."

David"That diary actually tells us about Kailyn and Rayan."

Jenniffer"Yup."

Jacqueline"So what did you find out?"

Jenniffer"Lets see. Kailyn is super smart. She is also funny and very outgoing."

David"What about Rayan?"

Jenniffer"He's sweet and cute. Oh and not to manchenhe is a go with the flow kind of person."

Jacqueline"Aren't you afraid that reading the diary will sent you back in time again?"

Jenniffer"You can't be sure that reading the diary sent me back to the past."

David"OK then. Read that thing later. Right now lets move it or lose it and get to school."

* * *

_At school/during recess:_

Carabella"Hey C.J. You've been reading all day."

Jenniffer"Hey C.C."

Carabella"So what have you been reading?"

Jenniffer"My moms diary."

Carabella"What did your mom write?"

Jenniffer"Umm oh here is one."

* * *

_January,11,2008_

_Dear diary,_

_Today was really special. Kailyn and I spent about half the day together before we saw Mom sing on stage at the Tipton Hotel. It was amazing. After so many people where telling me to sing on stage. It was so much fum But the best part would have to be when Cody and I did the duet. Tomorrow Cody and I agreed that Rayanwill spend half the day with me and Kailynwill spend half the day with him. I can't wait. I hope to be able to do this more as the kids get older._

_-Alex_

* * *

Carabella"Who's Kailyn and Rayan?"

Jenniffer"Their my half-siblings."

Carabella"You have half-siblings?"

Jenniffer"It threw me for a loop too."

Carabella"Where did you find the diary?"

Jenniffer"In the attic in a box full of mom's old stuff."

Carabella"Is it just me or is the world spinning?"

Jenniffer"No I think that world is spinning. Hang on."

Carabella"Where are we?"

Jenniffer"That's a really good question."

(Distant noise)

* * *

_January,11,2008_

Carabella"What was that?"

Jenniffer"No idea. I say we hide fast just in case it is something bad."

Carabella"OK."

Kailyn"Grandma. Can I watch T.V?"

Carey"Sure thing."

Kailyn"Thanks."

Carey"I'm going to make breakfast. Keep an eye on Rayan."

Kailyn"Yes Grandma."

Carey"Oh before I forget after breakfast your mom is coming to pick you up."

Kailyn"OK. Did she say where she was taking me?"

Carey"No. She just said that she was going to spend the day with you and Rayan is spending the day with your dad."

Kailyn"Great."

Cody"Hey mom."

Carey"Cody hi."

Cody"Are the kids OK?"

Carey"Yeah. Kailyn is really excited about spending the day with Alex. Rayanalso seems really excited to spend the day with you too."

Cody"Great."

Carabella whispering"So she is the sister you never know you had?"

Jenniffer"Yup."

Alex"Hey mom."

Carey"Hi Alex."

Alex"Hi guys."

Kailyn"Hi mommy."

Alex"So what's cooking. Something smells great?"

Carey"Egg and bacon."

Cody"Great."

Carabella whisper"OK this is bad. We have to get back like now."

Jenniffer"We can't. Not until we did what we suppose to do here."

Carabella"Which is what?"

Jenniffer"No idea. Last time I was here I had to spent all day with Kailyn,Rayan,and my mom."

Carabella"So you think we have to go and follow your mom to the dance class?"

Jenniffer"I don't know."

Carabella"Well whatever we have to do. It's defiantly not staying in this room. So is there another way out without them seeing us?"

Jenniffer"No idea. I have never been here."

Cody"Hey do you hear that noise?"

Carey"What noise. I don't here any noise."

Cody" I guess it was nothing."

Alex"Well Kailyn and I better get going."

Cody"OK. I'll see my 2 girls later."

Kailyn"Bye daddy."

Cody"Bye Lynnie."

Carey"Cody. You and Rayan should get going too."

Cody"OK. Bye mom. We'll all be at the show later."

Carey"Thanks that's really nice. I have to go and prepare for the show now."

Cody"Alright. Zack and I'll be back here later and clean before we go."

Carey"Thanks."

Cody"No problem. Come on Rayan."

Jenniffer"OK the coast is clear. I think that we can get of here now."

Carabella"Great. Lets go."

Jenniffer"Hey did you see which way a guys and a little boy who looks to be about 1 years old went?"

Guest 1"Umm. I think they went that way."

Carabella"Thank you."

Guest 1"You got it."

Jenniffer"Come on. He couldn't have gotten too far."

Carabella"Hey there he is."

Jenniffer"Is that really him?"

Carabella"Yes. He is the exact person we saw up stairs."

Jenniffer"There's just something about him."

Carabella"Trust me. It's him."

(Distant singing)

Jenniffer"Hey do you hear that?"

Carabella"Hear what?"

Jenniffer"That noise or singing."

Carabella"Yeah. Now that you manchin it."

Jenniffer"Come on."

Carey singing:

_I just want to hold you close,_

_but so far all _

_I have are dreams_

_of you_

_So I wait for the day_

_and the courage to say_

_I love you_

_Yes I do_

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight_

_till tomorrow _

_I'll be holding __you tight_

_And there's no where else_

_I rather be _

_then here in my room_

_dreaming about you and me_

Carabella"Wow she is good."

Jenniffer"Yeah."

Carabella"Hey isn't she the women who was in the apartment?"

Jenniffer"Umm. I think."

Carabella"I'm sure that she was that women."

Jenniffer"I guess."

Carabella"Hey do you know if she is a singer?"

Jenniffer"No idea. I didn't run into her last time I was here. We should go."

Carabella"OK."

Jenniffer"OK. I have to figure out why we are here."

Carabella"Did your mom ever talk about your half-siblings?"

Jenniffer"No."

Carabella"Then maybe it's so you can know them?"

Jenniffer"Then shouldn't my dad,Jacqueline, and David be here as well?"

Carabella"Well there must be a reason."

Jenniffer"Yeah and I just have to figure out what that reason is before the day ends. Oh and not to mention staying away from my mom and Cody."

Carabella"Why do you have to stay away from them?"

Jenniffer"Because last time I was here. I got caught and my mom wasn't so happy about me showing up unannounced."

Carabella"She's your mom though. She's got to be happy to see you."

Jenniffer"Sorry but the years is 2008. David is not even born yet. So I definitely won't be born yet."

Carabella"Good point."

Jenniffer"Hey look over there."

Carabella"Hey you never manchined that Kailyn and Rayan's dad got a twin."

Jenniffer"Umm. I had no idea."

Carabella"Hi."

Zachary"Hi. What's your name little girl?"

Carabella"Carabella. You're Cody right?"

Zachary"Nope. Cody is my little brother. I'm Zachary."

Carabella"Cool. So you have a twin."

Zachary"Yup. So who is your friend over there?"

Carabella"That is my cousin Jenniffer."

Zachary"Hi Jenniffer."

Jenniffer"Hi."

Zachary"Where you looking for someone?"

Jenniffer"Umm yeah here is a picture of her. Do you know where she went?"

Zachary"Yeah. She's over there with her daughter."

Jenniffer"Thanks."

Carabella"See you later."

Jenniffer"Now stay low and quite."

Carabella"Got it low and quite."

Alex"Kai come here."

Kailyn"Yes."

Alex"Look at this."

Kailyn"Pretty."

Carabella"Hey I just noticed."

Jenniffer"Shhh."

Carabella"But this is important."

Jenniffer"Shh. Later."

Carabella"Fine."

Alex"You like that."

Kailyn"Yes."

Alex"Hey you ready to go see grandma sing?"

Kailyn"Yes."

Alex"OK grab your bear and follow me."

Kailyn"OK."

Jenniffer"Get down."

Carabella"OK."

Kailyn"Mommy did you hear something?"

Alex"No. You did?"

Kailyn"Yes."

Alex"OK. Before we go lets have a look around."

Kailyn"OK then."

Alex"I don't see anything out of the usually stuff sweet heart."

Kailyn"OK."

Alex"Come on lets go meet daddy and Rayan. Then we can go and see grandma sing."

Kailyn"Sure."

Jenniffer"Come on after them."

Carabella"Wait. You will want to hear this. Trust me."

Jenniffer"OK make it fast. We have to follow them."

Carabella"Kailyn looks all too familiar. It's like I've seen her before."

Jenniffer"What are you talking about?"

Carabella"Ummm. I'm like 99% sure that Kailyn is the youngest and smartest girl in our class."

Jenniffer"What?"

Carabella"Is it just me or is the world spinning again?"

Jenniffer"Ahhh. Hang on."

Carabella"Are we back in our own time?"

Jenniffer"I think so."

Carabella"Is lunch over?"

Schoolmate"Yeah. It just ended."

Carabella"Thanks."

Schoolmate"No problem."

Jenniffer"That was weird."

Carabella"What?"

Jenniffer"We didn't stay for the whole day."

Carabella"So?"

Jenniffer"Then there must be another way to go into the past and come back when we want too."

Carabella"I guess. But hey there is the girl in my class that I told you about."

Jenniffer"You think that we should go and talk to her?"

Carabella"Wouldn't hurt. If she knows something she know something. If not then at least we tried."

Jenniffer"OK then lets go."

Carabella"Hey Kailyn wait up."

Kailyn"Umm. Hi."

Carabella"Hey."

Kailyn"Why are you talking to me? No one ever really talks to me."

Carabella"I was actually wondering something."

Kailyn"OK. What where you wondering?"

Carabella"Well it's actually my cousin who wanted to ask you something not me."

Kailyn"OK."

Carabella"Well C.J. go ahead."

Jenniffer"Ummm. Uhhhhhh."

Kailyn"Look I got to get to class. When your cousin is ready to talk you can come and find me."

Jenniffer"Wait."

Kailyn"Yes?"

Jenniffer"OK I was just wondering if the name Rayan meant anything to you?"

Kailyn"My baby brother's name is Rayan."

Jenniffer"OK. Umm here is a picture of of someone really close to me. Does she mean anything to you?"

Kailyn"Let me see."

Jenniffer"OK here."

Kailyn"Umm. Yeah. She ahh means the world to me."

Jenniffer"Thanks."

Kailyn"If that's all can I go?"

Jenniffer"Umm 1 more question."

Kailyn"Make if really fast and I guess there won't be a problem."

Jenniffer"Thanks. Ummm. Is the women in the picture your mom?"

Kailyn"How do you know that?"

Jenniffer"I'll take that as a yes. Thanks for your time. I better get to class."

Kailyn"OK. My turn for a question."

Jenniffer"OK. That fair I guess."

Kailyn"How do you know the women in the picture?"

Jenniffer"Ummm. You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

Kailyn"Try me."

Jenniffer"Umm. OK. She's my ahem mom."

Kailyn"She's your mom?"

Teacher"You 3 better get to class."

Jenniffer"We where just heading there."

Teacher"Very well."

Carabella"Later C.J.. Come on Kailyn. If we don't get a move on we are asking for detention."

Teacher"Smart."

Kaiyln"Can we talk after school? Please."

Carabella"Sure."

Kailyn"I was actually hoping to talk to your cousin. You know my sister."

Jenniffer"Sure."

Carabella"We can all talk after school."

Kailyn"Really?"

Carabella"Yeah. Since I have to walk David,Jacqueline,and Jenniffer home after school."

Kailyn"OK. Let's walk and talk. Bye Jenniffer."

Jenniffer"See you."

Kaiyln"So who is David and Jacuqeline?"

Carabella"Your half brother and sister."

Kailyn"Jenniffer has brothers and sisters?"

Carabella"Yup."

Kailyn"I can't wait to meet them."

Before they know it the day was over and Carabella was about to head out to meet her cousins.

Kailyn"So I can really come with you and meet Jacqueline and see David?"

Carabella"I don't see why not."

Kailyn"Thanks. Oh I almost forgot. I have to pick up Rayan from school. Maybe some other time."

Carabella"Wait which school does he go too?"

Kailyn"Jameson elementary. It's just down the road why?"

Carabella"Because Madison,Jayme,my brother Jordan,and your sister Jacqueline goes to Jameson."

Kailyn"Really?"

Carabella"Yup. But we have to wait here for your sister Jenniffer and brother David. Oh and Haley too."

Kailyn"Who in the world is Haley?"

Carabella"Our Aunt."

Kailyn"No way?"

Carabella"Yup."

Kailyn"Hey there's Jenniffer and that's David right?"

Carabella"Yup."

Jenniffer"I'm telling you that it's like a crazy dream or something."

David"How crazy can it be?"

Carabella"Hey guys."

David"Hi. Is Aunt Haley here yet?"

Carabella"Nope."

Jenniffer"So you want to hear it or not?"

David"Sure."

Jenniffer"So earlier when I was reading the book C.C came up and we started talking. Then the world started to spin again and poof it we were in another time."

David"Fantastic."

Jenniffer"The best part is yet to come."

David"Really"

Jenniffer"Yeah. So we where in another time. It turns out that Cody has a twin named Zachary. There's this amazing singer where mom and Cody where that day. Oh and the best part is when we came back into this time."

David"Which is what?"

Jenniffer"Kailyn is C.C. classmate here at school."

David"No way!"

Jenniffer"Yeah. This is Kailyn. Kailyn this is David."

David"Hi."

Kailyn"Well this is a really small world."

Haley"Hey kids what's going on?"

Jenniffer"A lot. We'll tell you on the way."

Haley"OK. Lets go."

Before they know it they where at Jameson Elementry.

Rayan"Hey Sassy."

Kailyn"Hey Ray."

Rayan"Who are your friends."

Kailyn"Our cousins and siblings."

Rayan"We have other siblings?"

Kailyn"Apparently so. Hey something just dawned on me."

Carabella"What?"

Kailyn"How old is David and Jenniffer?"

Carabella"David is 10 and Jenniffer is 8. Why?"

Rayan"Shouldn't they both be in elementary school then?"

Carabella"David skipped 1st grade. Jenniffer skipped 1st,2nd,and part of 3rd."

Kailyn"So you 2 are like super genius right?"

Jenniffer"I guess."

David"OK. Everyone is here so lets go."

Haley"Come on. Your dad said that I can take you all for Ice Cream before we head home."

Kailyn"Thanks."

Rayan"Yeah thanks."

Haley"No problem."

After ice cream Jenniffer,Jacqueline,and David headed home with Carabella and Jordan. Along the way they dropped of Madison and Jayme with Haley back at their grandparents house.

Rayan"So what is your dad like?"

Jenniffer"Go find out for yourself."

David"Hey should be in the kitchen."

Jacqueline"Dad. We are back."

Wyatt"Great. I have snacks on the......."

Kailyn"Hi. I'm Kailyn and this is my baby brother Rayan."

Wyatt"Nice to meet you 2."

Carabella"Uncle Wyatt you look as white as a ghost. You alright?"

Wyatt"Yeah. I'm fine."

Kailyn"Maybe we should go and come back some other time."

Wyatt"No that's OK. I'm just surprised. I never imagined that I'll get a chance to meet Alex's 2 older kids."

Rayan"Well actually our mom has manchined you before. I remembered that she still came back at least 4 times a week to see us and spend time with us."

Wyatt"Come and take and seat. Come and tell us about yourself."

Like that Kailyn and Rayan both started to talk andfeel really comfortable around everyone.


	4. The truth about Kailyn and Rayan Part 1

**Carabella"Hey C.J. You've been reading all day."**

**Jenniffer"Here is something."**

**Carabella"Where are we?"**

**Jenniffer"That's a really good question."**

**Carabella"She's good."**

**Jenniffer"Really good."**

**Carabella"Kailyn looks all to familiar. It's like I've seen her before."**

**Jenniffer"What are you talking about."**

**Carabella"Ummm. I'm like 99% sure that Kailyn is the youngest and smartest girl in my class."**

**Jenniffer"Is the girl in the picture your mom?"**

**Kailyn"How did you know."**

**Jenniffer'I'll take that as a yes."**

**Kailyn"Wait. Can I ask you something?"**

**Jenniffer"That's fair I guess."**

**Kailyn"Is she your mom?"**

**Jenniffer"Yes."**

**Jacqueline"Dad. We are back."**

**Wyatt"Come and take a seat. Come and tell us about youselves."**

* * *

"So anyway. Then we just started to live with our dad."Kailyn said

"What is your dad like?"Jacqueline asked

"His is smart, funny, loving, and silly. Here is a picture of him."Kailyn stated as she handed them a picture.

"Wow."Jenniffer said in amazement.

"Can we asked you something now?"Rayan asked with a really big curious look in his eye.

"Sure."David answered

"Umm where is mom? Is she at work?"Rayan asked hoping to see their mom after so long.

"She umm pasted away when I was just 1 year old."Jacqueline informed them.

"What?"

"How?"

"I don't remember."Jacqueline said.

"Oh. Do you 2 remember?"Kailyn asked with much hope.

"Ummm. I was just 5. It's a bit bleary. Sorry."Jenniffer said

"What about you David?"Rayan asked

"Ummm. I remember. Kind of."

"OK so what happened?"asked Rayan.

"Was it from a car accident?"Rayan and Kailyn asked both fearing the worst.

David leaned in and whispered something in their ears.

"What?"not wanting to believe what they heard.

"It's true."David said feeling a little down.

"We better go before it gets too late."Rayan said

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow Carabella."Kailyn said as she got up.

"You guys are welcomed back here any time."Wyatt said as he got up and walked them to the door.

* * *

_With Rayan and Kailyn:_

"I can't believe what happened to mom."Rayan said as he walked down the road.

"Me niether. No wonder she didn't come around anymore."

"Hey Kailyn. What was mom like?"Rayan asked as he headed down the road.

"Ummm. She was a great person. Mom was caring and strong-wiilled. But most of all she always though of others before herself at all time no matter what."Kailyn explain

"She sounded great."Rayan said with a hint of sadness in his eye.

"She was. Back then mom was amazing. She was like super mom."Kailyn said

"What was dad like?"Rayan asked ask they reached a building.

"Ummm. He was really smart, really caring, and most of all loving to everyone."Kailyn explained as they pasted by a conter.

"Where were you 2 might I ask?"

Kailyn and Rayan turned their heads as soon as they heard the voice.

"Sorry Ma'am. We went to someone elses house for a while before we cam back." Kailyn explained

"Just don't let it happen again."

"Yes ma'am."Rayan said as they headed off.

"That could have been worse."Kailyn said low enough for her brother to hear.

Rayan nodded and then turn his attention back to the lady behind the counter.

"Get going."

"Yes ma'am. We're on our way up."Kailyn said bragging her brother behind her as she headed up a flight of streets.

After headed up 4 more flights of stairs and through about 5 different doors they final went bursting through a slightly bigger door. That door lead to a somewhat small room where they where staying.

"Hey you 2. Glad to that you made it back in 1 peace."A worker said when she saw them come through the door.

"Oh hey Jacie."Kailyn and Rayan replied

"What happened? You 2 look like you where running a marathon."

"Ummm. We where running from the lobby all the way here."Kailyn replied as she set her backpack down.

"What for. No one was here to see you?"

"Well if we didn't run then it probably wouldn't have matter if someone was here to see us or not."Rayan replied as he set his stuff down next to his sisters.

"Oh I see. So where were you kids after school today?"Jacie asked half focused on something else.

"Ummm. Just over at some friend's house."Kailyn answered walking over to her bed.

"Sounds like you had fun. Just remember if you go anywhere after school. Do be too late."

"We won't. Can we get something to drink please?"Rayan asked hoping to be able to catch his breath soon.

"Yeah hold on 1 minute."Jacie said half focused on something else.

"Jace Rayan is about to have an asthma attack I think."Kailyn called over to Jacie when she noticed her brother struggling to breath.

"Oh. Hold on Rayan. I'll go get your water right now."Jacie said jumping up.

"Just hold on Rayan. You'll be fine."

"Here you go Rayan."Jacie said handing Rayan a bottle of water.

"Thanks."Rayan said

"Did it help Rayan?"Kailyn asked

"Yeah. I think that I just need some rest now."

"Good. Both of you then can just get some rest and then do some homework before dinner is served."Jacie said as she left the room.

* * *

_With David,Jenniffer,and Jacqueline:_

"I can't believe that we actually got to meet our half brother and sister."Jenniffer said as she started to set the table.

"Me niether. I'm glad that we got a chance to meet them. This gives us more people to talk to about mom."David replied as he grabbed plates from the cabins.

"I know."

"What are you talking about?"Jacqueline asked as she came into the kitchen.

"Nothing. Just about how great it is to get a chance to meet our half brother and sister."David replied as he went back to get forks and spoons.

"Where is dad?"

"Up in the attic."Jenniffer replied as she grabbed the napkins and handed it to Jacqueline.

"What?"

"Place one next to every plate."David explained.

"OK then. Hey what was mom like?"Jacqueline wondered out loud as she went around and set a napkin next to each plate.

"She was really loving,Kind-hearted,caring of all things,and should would help someone in tourble no matter what."David explained

"Your mom was a lot more then that. But it was all those great things and more that made your mom such a wonderful person."Wyatt replied as he came into the room.

"That what other things would descibe mom?"Jacqueline asked her dad as they brought out the food.

"Well she was also pretty,easy to talk to,smart. I could go on."

"Dad what was the first thing that attracted you to mom?"

"Her kindness and her voice."

"Her voice?"

"Yup. Your mom had the most beautiful in the world."

"I don't remember it."Jacqueline replied sadly

"Well. sweet because you where so little there will most likely be a lot of things about your mom that you won't remember. But your brother and sister and I can tell you anything you want."Wyatt explained.

"OK then."

"Hey dad. Can we invite Rayan and Kailyn over again?"Jenniffer asked wanted to get to know their sibling.

"I'm sure that would be fine. But just make sure that magic is kept a secret."

"Thanks dad."

"Umm dad I'm not that hungry anymore. Can I be excused?"Jenniffer asked wanted to go to her room.

"Sure go ahead. I'm going to be up for a homework check later."

"OK. I finished my homework already."Jenniffer said as she left the room.

* * *

_In her room:_

(CD player)

_I want a mom that will last forever._

_I want a mom to make it all better._

_I want a mom that will last forever._

_I want a mom who would love me want ever._

_I want a mom to take my hand and make me feel like a holiday._

_A mom to tuck me at night and chase the monsters away._

As the songs was playing Jenniffer felt sad about not having her mom anymore. Then she started to cry herself to sleep again.

* * *

_The next morning:_

It was about 7 when someone came and went into Jenniffer's room to get her.

"B.J time to get up and get ready for school."

"Ah. Mom?"Jenniffer asked in a really confused voice.

"Yeah. Who do you think that it was?"

"No one."Jenniffer said getting up.

"OK then. Breakfast is in 10."Alex said getting out of the room.

"Oh mom is Jacqueline in her room?"

"Umm what day is today?"

"It's Tuesday. 11/17/2020."Alex said just as she was leaving.

"Oh that explains it."Jenniffer said to herself as she got up to get dressed.

Then when she was getting Jenniffer heard something from across the hall.

"What was that?"Jenniffer asked when she heard a noise.

Just then her dad came running in.

"Hey is everything OK in here?"Wyatt asked

"Yeah dad everything is fine. The noise didn't come from my room. I think that the noise came from across the hall."Jenniffer said

"OK then your mom has breakfast downstairs."

"Great. I'll be down just as soon as I get dressed."

"OK then."

Just then the noise came again.

"Daddy what was that?"Jenniffer asked a bit scad.

"I have no idea but I'm going to find that out right now."

With that he headed down the hall and ran into David.

"Morning dad."

"Hey son. Are you ready for school?"

"Just about dad. I just have to grab my book bag and shoes."

"Good then you can go and have breakfast after you grab your bag and put your schools on."

"Sure thing dad. I'll be right down after you. I have to go and check something really fast."

"OK dad."

After breakfast Wyatt took David to playschool and Jenniffer staid home with her mom.

"Mommy I'm going to go upstairs and play."Jeniffer told her mom as she headed out of the room and then up the stairs.

"Be carful."

"OK how is this possible. The last thing that I remember is I was that I ate dinner then feel asleep in my room. But then how is it possible that I end up in the year 2020? I definitely have to talk to dad about this when I get back. That is if there is a way to get to my time. Wait I can ask dad."Jenniffer talked to herself as she walked back and forth in her room.

After about 30 minutes of talking to herself Alex came up with a bottle of milk and a blanket.

"Time for a nap honey."Alex said as she headed over there.

"I'm 8. I don't need a nap."

"Don't be silly little one. You are only 3 years old."Alex said as she picked her up.

"But mom...."Jenniffer tried to protest.

"No but mom's. Nap time. Now lay down. Here is your blanket and your bottle now close your eyes and rest baby."Alex said as she got Jenniffer in her crib.

"I must be the age that I am in 2020 right now."Jenniffer said.

"Yes you are 3 now come on lay down sweety."Alex said as she picked Jenniffer up and then laid Jenniffer down again.

Then she placed a sheet up to her neck.

"OK have a good nap sweet heart. I will always be there for you. Sleep tight baby."Alex said as she left the room after with the monitor on.

* * *

_Dreamland:_

_"Jenniffer it's time to wake up."a voice said_

_"Where is that voice coming from? It sounds so familiar but who is it?"Jenniffer wondered as she looked around._

_"Hey sleepy head."a new voice said_

_"What the who's there and what do you want?"Jenniffer said_

_"Calm down B.J. I came here to talk you that you need to go and find your brother and sister fast before it's too late."the voice explained_

_"Wait only my mom would call me B.J. But how do I know that this isn't a trap and that you are really her?"Jenniffer asked with great hope that it was really her mom._

_"Here this has been psted down in my family for a while now."Alex said handing her a bracelet._

_"You are my mom. But how. How can you be talking to me? You're suppose to be gone."_

_"They allow me to break the rules to tell you to find your brother and sister at school now."Alex explain_

_"But why at school. David and Jacqueline are right here. I can talk to them anytime."Jenniffer asked more confused then ever._

_"Not David and Jaqueline. Kailyn and Rayan. They are giong to need their dad."Alex said as she started to fade away._

_Jenniffer saw this and tried to stop it._

_"Mom don't go. I need you here with me. David and Jacqueline needs you. Even dad needs you. You can't go."_

_"I have to go B.J. But I'm always going to be with all of you."_

_"But how?"_

_"Well I'm going to be with everyone who loves me because I'm going to be in their heart. So keep me close and never forget me and I'll always be with you."Alex said just before she faded_

_"MOM. NNNNOOOOO."Jenniffer screamed when her mom faded out._

_

* * *

__Back to reality:_

Jenniffer wake up."David said shaking her

"Jenny you have to wake up now daddy said."

Once Jenniffer finally woke up she got dress and got ready for school right away.

"Hey dad is it possible for mom to contact one of us while we are sleeping?"Jenniffer asked before she left.

"Yeah if you believe hard enough and you wish hard enough then anything could happen."

"OK then thanks dad."Jenniffer said just as she left.

Jenniffer got to school early and then started to look everywhere. But there was no luck and before she knew it she had to get back to class. If Jenniffer wasn't searching for her sister she was was in class. But after all day she was no closer to find her sister. After school she headed straight home with her brother and sister.

"Hey dad. We're home."Jenniffer called as she came running throught the front door.

"OK snacks are on the table."Wyatt called

"Great dad. I'm going to eat later dad."Jenniffer called behind her as she headed up the stairs.

"OK then. I'm going to leave it on the table."Wyatt called after her.

Jenniffer walked around in a circle in her room talking to herself.

"OK why would mom tell me to go after Rayan and Kailyn at school if they aren't even there? Where would they be if they aren't at school? How am I able to find them. I don't even know where they live or their number. If I can just talk to my for another minute of 2 just to find out how to help Rayan and Kailyn. Or maybe just so I can even know where they are right now. I got it. I can fall asleep and then I can just contact her that way again. Yeah. it's the only option left."

With that Jenniffer laid her down and then slowly but surly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Dreamland:_

_"Where am I?"Jenniffer asked as she started to get up._

_Jenniffer started to wonder around the place once she got up._

_"OK time to go and do what I came here to ! Mom are you here? Mom I need your help."Jenniffer called for her mom as she walked around looking everywhere._

_But after a while she still couldn't find her. Just when she was about to give up something stopped her._

_"Mom please. Rayan and Kailyn weren't at school today and now I have no idea what to do. I'm running out of options here mom. I need your help to tell me where they are or what they need dad's help with. I'm running out of time here mom. If I don't help them soon then I think that I won't be able to help at all. Mom please. Give me some help."_

_But Alex still didn't show up and pretty soon Jenniffer woke up._

* * *

_Back to reality:_

"That was unless. Mom wasn't there at all."Jenniffer said just as she woke up.

Just then her door opened and then her dad came in.

"Hey sleepyhead. Are you awake now."Wyatt asked as he came in with some snacks.

"Yeah dad. Hey did you ever try to contact mom but she didn't answer back?"Jenniffer asked her dad

"Well once but she did help in a way. But just not hte way that I though that she was going to."

"Thanks dad."Jenniffer said as she grabbed a cookie.

_Distant voice:_

_Fine Aunt and Uncle._

"Did you hear that daddy?"Jenniffer asked her dad as she looked around the room.

"What voice sweety?"

"Umm. I just though that I hear something but it's probably nothing."Jenniffer said as she grab another cookie.

_Distant voice:_

_Uncle Matt and Aunt Sarah_

"There it is again dad."Jenniffer said

"What?"

_Distant voice:_

_Go and find Uncle Matt and Aunt Sarah_

"I have to find someone dad. I'll be back later."Jenniffer said as she got up.

"OK then."

"Oh can I take some cookies?"asked Jenniffer grabbing another for on the road.

"Sure thing honey. Be back by curfew."Wyatt said.

Then Jenniffer headed to the hospital to find Uncle Matt and Aunt Sarah.

"Uncle Matt is there someone named Kailyn and Rayan?"Jenniffer asked with hope.

"Yeah follow me."

Then in a room down a long hall Jenniffer couldn't believe her eyes.

**TO BE CONTINUED:**


	5. The truth about Kailyn and Rayan Part 2

**This is a recap of the story so far: **_Years and Wyatt is now a single parent to 3 kids named David,Jacqueline,and Jenniffer. One day Jacqueline came home with a Family Tree project. While looking in the attic for a things for the project an old diary was found. When Jenniffer was reading the diary she found out old secrets, like the fact that she has half siblings and that her mom was married before. She was also sent back in time._

_The first time she was sent back she got to know her half-brothers and sister,Kailyn and Rayan,as a baby. She spent the day with her mom and by the end of the day she found out why her mom started the diary._

_The next day she went on another adventure. But this time her cousin,Carabella went with her. They saw Alex,Cody(Kailyn and Rayan's dad),and Cody's mom. They also figured out that Kailyn and Rayan are siblings and cousins to them._

_Then after school everyone but Kailyn,Rayan,Carabella,and Carabella's brother Jordan went home. After everyone else staid over at Jenniffer,David's,and Jacqueline house for a while before they went home. Then night when Jenniffer fell asleep she went back to a year of 2020. Then she talked to her mom in her dream to find out that Rayan and Kailyn need her help. But since their weren't at school that day Jenniffer tried to contact her mom again. This time she told her where to find them. When Jenniffer saw Kailyn and Rayan she couldn't believe what she saw._

* * *

_At the hospital:_

"Hey what are you guys doing here?"Jenniffer asked fearing the worst.

"Nothing. We are just here for our check up. That's all."Kailyn said

"Yeah. Nothing going on. Just geting a check-up."Rayan said backing up his sister.

"OK then. I'm going to talk to Uncle Matt and Aunt Sarah."Jenniffer as she headed out the door to find her Aunt and Uncle.

Then Jenniffer went up and down the hall looking for her Aunt or Uncle. After looking about 5 minutes Jenniffer found them at the front counter looking over some paper work.

"Hey Uncle Matt. Hi Aunt Sarah. Can I ask you something?"Jenniffer asked hoping that her Aunt or Uncle could giver some answers.

"Sure thing Jenny."Sarah said without looking up from the chart she was reading.

"We'll help if we can Jen"Matt said as her finished looking through some records.

"Umm. Is Rayan and Kailyn really here for a check-up?"Jenniffer asked

"Jenniffer we can't give you any info about the people here unless you're related to them."Matt explained

"But we are related. They are my half-siblings."Jenniffer explained.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot."Matt said making a note.

"Well in a way they are here for a check-up."Sarah said looking up for the clipboard in her hand.

"What do you mean by in a way?"Jenniffer asked a bit confused.

"Well it's something your brother and your sister has to tell you when they are ready to tell you."Matt said without looking up form another clipboard.

"Why don't you go and talk to your brother and your sister. That way they can have some company. We'll be in there in just a few minutes."Sarah said leaving and headed for another room.

"You just have to wait until they are ready to tell you. No sooner or later."Matt said as he headed off in another direction.

"OK then. I'll just go and talk to them. Maybe I can get something out of them."Jenniffer whispered as she headed back to the room.

Once she got back Jenniffer to the room Kailyn and Rayan stopped what they where doing.

"So did you find them?"Kailyn asked

"Yes. I also talked to them."Jenniffer said not knowning what to say next.

"So. Ummm. What did they say?"Rayan asked.

"They said that you guys are in a way here for a check up."Jenniffer replied wanting to ask them something else but then decided not to.

"Was there something that you wanted to ask us?"Kailyn asked as if she could read her mind.

"Well umm. How are you in a way here for a check-up?"Jenniffer asked wanting to know why her mom wanted her to meet her siblings at where ever they were.

"Ummm. It's not something that you would want to know. Trust us."Rayan said

"Trust me. I want to know. If something is wrong with my siblings I would want to know."Jenniffer said hoping to know why she is here sooner wather then later.

"I have Celiac Disease,Leukemia, and I also have asthma."Kailyn said looking away.

"I have asthma,Lymphoma, and I might have Celiac Disease."Rayan said in a whisper.

"You guys are joking."Jenniffer said in disbelieve.

"Told you didn't want to know."Kailyn said as she got up and walked away from Jenniffer.

There was a moment of silence before Jenniffer said something else.

"Your dad must be worried sick about the both of you."Jenniffer noted out loud.

"Actually he has no idea."Rayan said a little spaced from the conversation.

"How could your dad have no idea that you guys have such serious illness's?"Jeniffer asked a little afraid to find out.

"Because."Kailyn said not wanting to talk about it.

"Because what?"Jeniffer asked a little confused.

"Just cause alright."Rayan said as he got up to get something to drink.

"That's very specific."Jenniffer said as she started to annoyed.

"It's none of your business why our dad has no idea about our problems."Rayan said getting just as annoyed.

Just then Matt and Sarah came in.

"What's with all the yelling?"Sarah asked

"Everything alright in here?"Matt continued

"Yeah everything is fine. We where just talking. that's all."Kailyn said thinking on her feet.

"Yeah. Just talking."Rayan said backing his sister up.

"Umm. I'm going to get going. My dad said that he wants me home before my curfew."Jeniffer said as she headed for the door.

"Alright then. Stay safe. call us if anything happens."Sarah called after her.

"Will do."Jeniffer called back as she took off toward the hospital entrance.

Jeniffer walked in silence by herself for a while before she started to get this strange feeling.

"Who's there?"Jeniffer asked turning around. But no one was there. No one at all.

So Jenniffer just shrugged it off and continued to walk home. Half way there she noticed that there was a note taped to her backpack.

_Note:_

_I can tell you want you want to know about your brother and sister. All that you need to know I know. If you wish to know then you will meet me at the park tomorrow. 11:30. No later. _

"But that's during school."Jeniffer said to herself quietly.

More confused then ever she wished nothing more then to talk to her mom again. But know that she was on her own at this point.

"I can't give up. I have to be there. Maybe I can fake being sick and then sneak out and back in before even notices."Jenniffer noted as she started to talk to herself the rest of the way.

That night she went to sleep thinking about her brother and sister. The next morning she went school as normal hoping to that the plan that she came up with last night would work and give her enough time to go meet with that person.

_11:23_

The clock read when looked over for seemed like the hundred time.

"OK it's now or never"Jenniffer said as she read the time.

"OK class take out your silent reading books and read for 30 minutes."the teacher instructed the class as she got to her desk.

"OK that is my sign to get out of here magically."Jenniffer said to herself. But it wasn't soft enought and Dillian heard her.

"Can I come too?"Dillian asked all excited.

"No."Jenniffer replied looking at the clock again.

_11:32_

If she had a chance of meeting that person she had to leave now.

"I ment that I'm magically through my story."Jenniffer explained as she tried to get to a corn.

"What?"Dillian asked completely confused.

"Umm. Reading can take you to far off places. Anywhere you want to go. You just have to use your imagination."Jeniffer explained in a hurry.

"Oh I see. Clever."Dillian said as he headed the other way.

_11:35_

"OK. Here goes."Jenniffer said as she used her powers.

Next thing she knew she was standing at the park.

"Great it worked. Now where is that person that gave me the note."Jenniffer said as she started to wonder around the parking for anyone that seemed to be looking for anyone. But everyone there was just having fun. No one noticed her at all. Then a shadow began to follow her again.

"Who's there?"Jenniffer asked hoping to get this over with as fast as possible.

"You Jenniffer?Rayan and Kailyn's sister?And Alexandra daughter?"a voice asked from behind some big bushes.

"Yes. Who are you?"Jenniffer asked as she started to get closer. Totally aware that she might have to use her projection power and other powers at the same time.

"Don't come any closer. It's not important who I am. But what is important is that you have to know that Kailyn and Rayan lost both their mother and father. Now they have to deal with everything that they are going through with each other."the voice replied.

"You mean to say that they don't have a home?"Jenniffer asked started to get the picture.

"The place that they live at is what they call home."

"Oh. I think that I get it."Jenniffer said.

"They have no one but eachother to look to for help. You are going to have to give them time before they are going to be able to open up again."

"Anything else? I have to get back to school soon."Jenniffer said knowing that she couldn't be gone too long or someone would discover her trick.

"There is this one other thing."

"What?"

"You are their last hope. If you can't help them they will have no one else that they could turn to."the voice said hoping that Jenniffer will see just how much her half-siblings are in need of some help.

"You're kidding."Jeniffer said in complete disbelieve.

"No I'm not. So that is why have to do everything that you can to help them."

"How am I their last hope?"Jenniffer asked not understanding.

"Well you see where they live there is time limit. If they don't get some miracle soon they will never be able to find a family who's willing to take them in."

"What am I suppose to do abou that? I'm only 8."Jenniffer asked completey confused.

"Well talk to your dad. Get him to adopt. Or help them find someone else who is willing to adopt them both."

"OK then. I'll try. But no I'm not sure how much I can help."

"They be happy to just have some who cares so much again."

"I really must go."

"OK before you go I want you to know that if you ever need any help with what you are doing for and you can't tell anyone about this."the voice said before it disappeared.

With that Jenniffer left as well. Once back in her class she went about with the as normal.

"Jenniffer I've been looking for you and David everywhere."Carabella called to Jenniffer when they saw each other after school.

"What's so important?"Jenniffer asked completely confused.

"Did you,David,Jacqueline , or your dad talking to Rayan or Kailyn after that day?"Carabella asked

"I did. But no one else did why?"Jenniffer asked still not getting what the big emergency was.

"Well did Kailyn tell you if she was going to be absent today?"Carabella asked

"You mean to say that she wasn't in school today."Jenniffer asked

"Yup. They didn't say anything to you?"Carabella asked

"No. I think that something might be really wrong. Can you tell David to tell our dad that I went to go and find a friend?"Jenniffer asked

"Sure."Carabella replied

"Thanks. Oh and tell them that I'll be home as soon as I can."Jenniffer called behind her as she took off for the first place that she could think of.

She went running trough the door once she got there.

"Umm Jenniffer Doctor Glass and Doctor Camdan will be with you in just a moment."a girl at the reception desk replied

"Thanks."Jenniffer answered politely.

"Hey Jen. What are you doing here?"Matt asked hoping that she was not in any need of medical attention.

"Umm. It's just that Kailyn wasn't in school today. Did something go wrong with her check-up today?"Jenniffer explained.

"Oh I see. So you are just worried about your brother and sister. Understood."Matt replied

"Umm. Lets see. So far every test that came back show that they are completely healthy."Sarah said looking at a chart.

"So does that mean that nothing is wrong with them?"Jenniffer asked

"Well not all the test that was done yesterday came back. Some are still not back."Matt explained as he set a chart down.

"But they should be back by no later then tomorrow."Sarah said

"OK. So if Kailyn is in school tomorrow that means that everything is fine right?"Jenniffer asked starting to understand.

"Yup. But if she isn't in school tomorrow then it's probably because she need some kind of treatment."Matt replied

"Rayan too?"

"Yeah. Rayan too."

"If either one of them aren't at school tomorrow then can I come after school to see them?"

"I don't see why not. But your dad has to be OK with it first."

"OK. I better go."Jenniffer replied as she started to leave.

"Be carful out there Jenny."Sarah called after her.

"I will. Thanks for everything. I'll see you and Uncle Matt later."Jenniffer called behind her as she left the hospital.

After she left she started to head to the closes foster home that she knew about. Once she got there she asked someone to give a note to her brother and sister for her. Then she headed home to get something thing to eat and to get her homework done.

"Hey sweet pea. Snack is on the table."Wyatt said as Jenniffer came through the door.

"Thanks daddy."Jenniffer as she grabbed an ant on a log.(celery with peanut butter and raisin)

"So everything turn out alright?"Wyatt asked looking up from his book.

"Yeah. But I might need to go back tomorrow after school."Jenniffer told her dad as she grabbed her book bag.

"OK just make sure that you stay safe."Wyatt told her.

"I will. Later dad."Jenniffer said as she headed up the stairs.

"Hey sis. Where did you go?"David asked as Jenniffer went into the room.

"Umm. I just went to see a friend."Jenniffer said

Then she started to do her homework but wasn't really focused.

"I really wish that I could know what Kailyn and Rayan have been through all these years."Jenniffer said

"You can go and ask them."David replied

"It's not that easy. I don't even know where they live."Jenniffer replied.

"OK then. Ask them next time that you see them. I'm going down for a snack. You want something?"David said geting up.

"No thanks I just ate."Jenniffer said as she got up and headed twards her bed.

"OK then. Later."David said as he got out of the room.

"I want to know what Kailyn and Rayan have been through all these years."Jenniffer said as she closed her eyes.

Then she was laying in another bed and in some other place.

**TO BE CONTINUED:**

**Next time:**

**"Where am I?"**

**"I'm glad that we are friends.**

**"What's going on?"**

**"Now where am I?"**

**"Things can't get much worst"**

**"And I was wrong."**

**"Who are you?"**

**Next time on The Diary**


	6. The truth about Kailyn and Rayan Part 3

_Jenniffer met Kailyn and Rayan in the hospital when they where getting a check-up and they talked. After Kailyn and Rayan told Jenniffer some of their secrets she left and headed home. Then a mysterious note was was taped to Jenniffer's backpack telling her to meet someone at the park tomorrow. She did as she was told but in the end there was still many questions. But the biggest one was "What has Kailyn and Rayan been going through?" Then Jenniffer was completly focused on that when she fell asleep and the next thing she knew she was in some other place._

* * *

_Febuary,2,2011_

Jenniffer got up and looking around the room.

"OK. Where am I?Jenniffer asked herself as she slowly got out of the room.

Slowly Jenniffer made her way down a hallway

"OK. What's going on?"Jenniffer asked confused.

Then noices where heard from the kitchen and Jenniffer decided to follow it.

"Who is he?"Jenniffer wondered out loud in a whisper.

Lucky the person didn't hear her so she decided to go back to the room. Then she decided to looking through the diary to see if there was something in there that could help her understand what''s going on. About half way through the book Jenniffer realized that she need to at least know the day before she could find anything in the book. That is if there was something. So Jenniffer went back out and this time she decided to go find out at least the day so she could know what's going on.

"Beep Beep. Look out. The truck is coming through."a little boy's voice said as he was playing with a truck.

"Hey watch out for my house."a little girl called over to him.

Jenniffer staied in a corner as she tried to lesson to what was going on.

"Is mommy really coming back today?"the little boy asked

"Well. That's what daddy said."the little girl replied as she got up to get another toy.

"I can't wait till mommy comes back."the little boy said as he got up to get another toy.

Then Jenniffer decided to go but the little boy spotted her.

"Who are you?"the little boy asked as the little girl turned around.

"Yeah. Are you some kind or robber?"the little girl asked just as she was about to call thier dad.

Jenniffer ran and placed her hand over the little girls mouth.

"Look. No one can know that I'm here. But I promise that I'm a friend. I'm not going to take anything."Jenniffer explained as she slowly removed her hand.

"OK then how did you get here?"the little boy asked

"I'm a imaginary friend. You dream me up so that you can have someone to play with. If you believe in something hard enought they will become real."Jenniffer said not really understand since she making it up as she said it.

"OK. Well then you must be Barney the dinosaur but in human from."the little boy said she he gave her a big hug.

"Yeah. Sure. That's what I am. Barney the dinosaur."Jenniffer said she she hugged back even though it felt a bit akward.

"Our dad is coming. He can't know that you are here. Hide."the little girl said she she shoved Jenniffer into a corner.

"I can't know that who's here honey?"a guy came in with a tray of snacks.

"No one daddy. We where just reading from the story. But we didn't like the middle so we are telling eachother what we think should really happen."the little girl explains.

"OK then. How about a snack first."the guy replied as he set down a tray of cookies and milk.

"Thanks daddy."the little boy said as he reached for a cookie and started to dinnk it in the milk.

After the little boy and girl's dad left Jenniffer came back out.

"OK you can come out now."the little boy called over to her.

"You want one?"the little girl asked.

"Ummm. I guess. Thanks."Jenniffer said as she took the cookie.

"How long are you going to be here?"the little boy asked

"Umm. No idea."Jenniffer replied as she took a drink of milk.

"So ummm. You can't be known as Barney to everyone. What do people call you?"the little girl asked

"My name is Jenniffer.

"Cool. I like that name."the little boy said as he took another cookie and turned back to the T.V.

Just then a noice was heard before Jenniffer could ask them anything.

"Go hide."Rayan said as she shoved Jenniffer back into the corner again.

"Mom. You're back."the little girl screamed as her mom came into the living room.

"Hey princess. Where you a good girl?"the little girl's mom asked as she picked her up.

"Yeah. I was a very good girl."the little girl replied as she returned her mothers hug.

Then Jenniffer decided to take a peak and see what was going on.

"Mom? That can't be. Mom's suppose to be gone. How?"Jenniffer whispered in a big confussion.

Jenniffer had many questions and know that the only way to get them is to read about it in her mom's diary.

"Mommy. I'll be right back."Kailyn said as her mom set her down.

"Mommy. I missed you."Rayan said as he gave his mom a big welcome back hug.

"I missed you too buddy."Alex said before she took him in the ktichen.

"Hey you can come out now. Mommy took Rayan into the kitchen."Kailyn called to Jenniffer.

Jenniffer slowly came out from the corner.

"Alright. Kailyn tell me something."Jenniffer said getting to the point.

"Sure."Kailyn replied a bit confused.

"What's the date today?"

"Today is ummm Feb,2,2011."Kailyn informed her.

"OK. I'm going to go up stairs. See you later."Jenniffer said as she headed back upstairs.

"OK then."

"Febuary 2 of 2011. OK where is that date in the book. Oh here it is."Jenniffer said as she started to flip through pages of her mom's diary.

* * *

_Febuary,2,2011_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is like a fresh start for everyone. We are not longer together. Cody and I are not together as of today. I'm really sad but in a way I'm also really happy. I will never forget Cody for he has done many things for me that I'm really greatful to him for. But I finally realised that I don't love him anymore. But that I have falling for someone else. I'm never going to forget anything that happen here. But I know now that I don't belong in Boston anymore but in Glen Oak with my friends and family. So long Cody. So long Kailyn and Rayan. So long Boston. I'll never forget anything and I'll always miss you._

_-Alex _

* * *

As she read Jenniffer couldn't believe what she was reading.

"So today is the day that mom realised that she and Cody aren't ment to be."Jenniffer whispered looking up from the diary.

Just then Rayan came running down the hall looking for Jenniffer.

"Hey Jenniffer come and play please."

Kailyn followed behind her brothers and came to a stop next to him.

"You're not suppose to be in daddy's work office."Kailyn told Jenniffer

"OK then lets go play."Jenniffer replied

After some time Jenniffer started to feel dizzy.

"Umm. Guys I'm not feeling so well. I'm going to head home. You guys stay safe alright. Later."

"Bye Jenniffer. Thanks for coming. I had a great time. I'm glad that we are friends."Rayan said

"Me too. Bye."Jenniffer called as she headed down the hall.

Once Jenniffer got to a room down the hall where she could lay down she closed her eyes hoping the dizzyness would pass and that she could get home. But the dizzyness only got worst and then the whole world started spining around her. Finally when everything stopped Jenniffer slowly got up.

"OK this is definatly not my room. So now where am I?"Jenniffer questioned.

Then Jenniffer heard music coming from down the hall so she got up and walked closer to it.

_Girl singing:_

_My heart is ready to beat_

_I can feel the wind _

_underneath my feet_

_I'm going to jump over _

_the moon_

_Hands in the air_

_waving up like a balloon_

"Wow. Who ever she is she has an amazing voice."Jenniffer whispered to herself.

"Who's there?"the little girl asked turning around.

Jenniffer was shocked to find out that it was Kailyn.

"Umm. I'm sorry."

"Who are you? You look familiar."Kailyn asked

"I'm just a friends. But please continue. Was that a song that you wrote."Jenniffer asked completly amazed.

"Yeah. But it's not finished."

"You got really amazing talant with singing."Jenniffer commented

"Thanks. It's suppose to for my grandma."

"Your grandma?"

"Yup. She passed away last week. But she always told me to finish the song that I started. That was the good-bye present she wanted. So that's way I'm trying to work so hard to finish the song."Kailyn explained starting to get sad.

"What about you're grandpa?"Jenniffer asked

"Gone before my grandma. He goes on tours around the world and then one day he was in an accident and he and all his band members where killed."Kailyn replied getting sadder.

"OK sorry. I see you're not comfertable talking about this anymore. I should go. I'm sorry that I brought it up."Jenniffer said leaving.

"Don't be. Here take this sheet. The song is mostly complete. So you can just take it."Kailyn replied as she gave her an extra copy of the song she was singing.

Once she left the room Jenniffer's world started to spin again and 5 seconds later she was no longer in the hallway. She was in the hopstial in the corner of another room.

"You guys will have to be brave now. Kailyn you'll always be my little angel. Rayan you'll always be my Buddy."Cody told the 2 kids.

"We know dad."Rayan replied trying his hardest not to cry.

"You 2 have to go back to you're mom now."Cody said with his last breath.

"Bye Daddy. We are going to miss you."Kailyn said when she knew that her dad was gone for sure.

Then Jenniffer world spun and in 5 seconds she was somewhere else.

"Lynnie. I'm not feeling well."Jenniffer heard Rayan tell Kailyn.

"Hold on Ray. We should be near mom's house soon. Then we can tell mom and she can take you to the hospital."Kailyn replied.

Then Rayan started throwing up things just got worst from there.

"Hey are you 2 kids over there alright?"a women from the street asked.

"Ummm. I think that my baby brother is in trouble. Big trouble. Do you know where the nearest hospital is?"Kailyn replied.

"Yeah. Let me take brother and you follow me. You do know that a hospital is really expancive right?"the lady asked as they head down the street and Jenniffer followed

"Yeah. Our mom won't mind."Kailyn replied.

"Just who is you're mom? I don't think that I ever saw you around here before."the lady asked

"Ummm. She should live somewhere near where you found us."Kailyn replied

"Alright it's just up ahead. Hang in there little one."the lady said.

"Hey ma'ma thanks for the help."Kailyn said

"You got it. It's what I do. Help little kids in need. So what's you're name?"the lady replied

"Kailyn and that's my baby brother Rayan. What am your name. Or do you want us to just call you ma'ma."Kailyn asked just as they reached the hospital.

"Can I help you?"the person at the reseception desk asked.

"Yeah. I think that this littel boys is need of some medical attention right now."the lady replied

"OK why don't you sign your son in and then I'll get him a doctor."the reception said turning around.

"He's not my son. I just found him and his sister on the street. Can you just get the info from their parents when they get here?"the lady asked.

"Yeah. Just let me check him into the room. But you will need to fill out this info."the reception replied.

"OK then. Kailyn can you tell me What your brother's full name and age is?"the lady asked

"Ummm. His full name is Rayan Justin Martin. He is 3 almost 4."Kailyn replied

"OK now what are your parents name?"

"Ummm. Cody and Alex."

"Umm alright. How about if your brother has any health problem?"

"Umm. No idea. All I know is that we both has asthma."

"Alrighty then. Here you go."

"Thanks. He's in with the doctor now. So you can wait here with the little girl until further notice."the receptionist told them.

"OK then. Hey little one do you know what you're home phone number is?"

"No. Thanks for the help though ma'ma."

"No problem you can call me Jacie. Now do you have a picture of something that can let me help you find you're parents?"

"Ummm. I have an adress of where I was suppose to go. My mom was suppose to be there."Kailyn replied going through her things.

"OK. I guess that would work."

"Here it is. The address of the place that my mo is suppose to be at."

_Paper:_

_Glen Oak Cal ,1800 Bay Parkway Av. _

(Some random address)

"Are you sure that this address is right?"

"Ummm. That's where my dad friend told us to go."

"OK you hang tight here and I'll go and track down you're parents."Jacie instructed Kailyn as she left.

"OK so their mom left. Then their grandparents passed away. Next their dad passes away and then finally Rayan gets sick to his stomach. Things can't get much worst."Jenniffer whispered to herselve as she recalled everything that has happened so far.

"Hey little girl. Where is the woman who brought you here?"A doctor asked Kailyn about 10 to 15 minutes later

"She went to go and try to find my mom."

"OK do you have any family members that are here with you?"

"Umm. No. I was just Rayan and I going to find our mom when he got sick."

"Alright then. Can you tell that women to come and find me or Doctor Glass. We need to talk to her about you're brother."

"Is Rayan OK?"

"We are going to do everything we can to make sure that he is."

"OK then. Jacie. Jacie. Jacie there was a Doctor that was talking to me and telling to find you."

"What's wrong?"Jacie asked

"He didn't say. All he said was that I need to find you. Then you need to find him or ."

"OK then. Go back and sit down and then I'll go and see what's wrong with you're brother."

After about 10 minutes Jacie came back out.

"You're brother is every sick. They are going to need to do surgery on him."Jacie told Kailyn when she came back out.

"Can't he just have medicine or something?"

"I'm afraid not. They have no other chose. So now we are going to have to find you're parents extra fast and tell them."

Then Jenniffer's world started to spin again then she ended up somewhere else.

"OK so now where am I? This still looks like the hospital."Jenniffer said completly confused.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in."Rayan said

"Hey how are you 2 today?"Jacie asked as she came in to visit them

"Good Jacie thanks for everything."

"Yeah. Thanks. I would probably in really big trouble now if you didn't help."

"No problem."Jacie said releaved to hear that Rayan was much better.

"Hey Rayan can we talk to you and you're sister alone?"a doctor asked as he came in with another doctor behind him.

"I'll go and wait outside."Jacie said as she got up.

That's Uncle Matt and Aunt Sarah."Jenniffer whispered to herself when seh saw the 2 doctor's faces.

"What's wrong?"Rayan asked fearing that there was something really wrong.

"Well. Yesterday during you're surgury we took some sample and send them to the lab. The resalts show that you have a type of cancer called Lymphoma." replied

"Is that bad?"Rayan asked

"Well yes it's really bad. So we are going to have to start you on treatment and hope it works. You are also going to have to be very brave. We'll tell you more before we start in about 1 hour."

"Oh guys can we ask you something personal?" asked hoping to get some answers

"OK ask away."

"Alright. We want to know. Who is your mom?" asked

"Ummm. Not sure. I was little when she left."Rayan answered

"Ahhh. Our mom Alex."Kailyn answered.

"Do you know her full name?"

"Ummm. Let me see. I think that it was Alexandria Hope Martin."

"OK what about her maidan name?"

"I believe it was Kinkerk,Camdan,or something like that."Kailyn replied not completly sure.

"And what happened to you're dad?"

"He's gone. Accident at work."

"OK then. You rest up Rayan. You are really going to need it."

"Kailyn have you been feeling sick latly?"

"Ummm. A little bit but not liek my brother."Kailyn replied

"OK can you tell us what you have been feeling?"

"Fevers off and on again for a while now, legs hurt,and I throw up once or twice while I was coming here."

"Anything else?"Doctor Camden asked

"Nope."

"OK come with us. We are going to do so test to make sure that this is nothing big." replied as she stuck out her hand for Kailyn to hold.

"Already. Rayan you hang tight. Your sister will be back shortly."

5 minutes later Kailyn came back looking really sick and tired.

"OK Kailyn you just rest up now. We'll be back later."

Later and came back with the results of Kailyn's test.

"Kailyn your test results show that you have a type of cancer called Leukemia." explained

"We need to start you ontrestment now and home that it's not too late." finished

"OK. Am I going to going through the smae treatment as my brother?"

"Yes but for right now just rest up." replied as he and headed out to get some things.

"And I was so wrong."Jenniffer whispered to herself when she heard what happened.

Jenniffer world then started to spin but stopped abotu 2 seconds later. Then she started to her people thing she knew Jenniffer bolted up from the bed.

"Hey Angel everything alright in here?"

"Yeah daddy. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Angel. What's up?"

"What would happen if we didn't have a home?"

"Angel. We'll always have a home."

"So that means Rayan and Kailyn will too right?"

"Of course. They have their mom and dad to give them a home. Not to manchin grandparents,aunts and uncle too. Just like us."

"Mom?"

"Yeah. You're mom will always be with you guys. You just have believe then seh'll be there whenever you need help or just want to talk to her."

"And you too dad?"

"Huh?"

"Of Kailyn and Rayan ever need you then you will be there right?"

"I'll be there for anyone who needs me Angel. Family or not."

"OK. I better go and finish my homework."

"Alright then. Call if you need anything else."

Jenniffer decided to not tell her dad just yet. For all she knew Kailyn and Rayan might not be comfortable with anymore change or the really concidered her dad as their dad too. So she decided to just do her work and then go and talk to them tomorrow and go from there.


	7. The truth about Kailyn and Rayan Part 4

_Jenniffer traveled back in time and found out what Kailyn and Rayan had been through all those years. _

_1)In a way they lost their mom_

_2)They lost their grandparents_

_3)Then they lost their dad_

_4)Next on the way to their mom they found out that theirboth have cancer_

_5)Finally they lost their mom and ever since then they have been living in a foster home._

_After everything Jenniffer saw she was begining to see why it's so hard for her brother and sister to get close to anyone. So she decided to not tell her dad about them not having a home just yet._

* * *

_The next morning:_

"Morning everyone."Jenniffer said as she came bounding down the stairs.

"Morning sis."David and Jacqueline said at the same time.

"Morning Angel. Breakfast is whatever you want from the table."

"Great. Cause I'm starving."

Just then was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"Jacqueline shouted towards the door.

"It's me,Jordan,Madison,and Jayme."

Just then the door flung open.

"Come in. Take a set. Have some breakfast."Wyatt said as he used his powers to get more plates and forks from the cabins and drawers.

"Thanks Uncle Wyatt."Madison replied

"But we should be getting to school. We don't want to be late."Jayme said

"Oh yeah. David,Jenny,and Jackie won't be going to school today."Wyatt informed the kids.

"OK then. Later"the kids said as they headed for door.

"Ummm. Uncle Wyatt if you don't mind can you tell us why David,Jenniffer and Jacqueline aren't going to school today?They don't look sick."Jayme asked a bit confused.

"Ummm. They will be coming to Magic school with me so they can learn to master their powers."Wyatt explained as they went to get a drink.

"We better go. We'll see you guys later."Carabella said known that they still have to catch the bus.

"Look if you kids want I won't have a problem letting you come with us to Magic school."Wyatt told the kids just as they where about to head out the door.

"Are you sure that our parents would be OK with it?"Madison asked

"I'll talk to them. For now just eat some breakfast. We'll go after everyone is finished."Wyatt replied as the kids set their thing by the door.

5 minutes later Wyatt came back into the kitchen from being in the other room making calls.

"You're parents have agreed to let you come with if you wish to."

"Great. No school."Jordan replied

"Alright then. David,Jacqueline and JennifferI want you 3 to go and change once you are done with breakfast."

_Ring Ring_

"Phone speaker."David commanded as he tried to use his powers.

"Halliwell residence. This is Jacqueline."

"Hi. This is Jacie. Is there a girl by the name of Jenniffer?"

"Yeah. I'm here."Jenniffer answered.

"Great. Ray wanted to ask you something if you don't mind."

"OK. Is he there?"

"Yup. I'll let you talk to him."

"Alright."

"Jenniffer can you call your friend back later. You have to leave soon."Wyatt asked knowing that Jenniffer can talk to her friends for hours if she was allowed to.

"I'll make it really fast daddy. Promise."Jenniffer replied

"Hey Jenniffer. Ummm. You're super smart. Do you know anything about asthma."Rayan asked really worried

"Ummm. A little why?"Jenniffer asked a little confused

"My sister is having a really bad asthma attack and I have no idea what to do. Neither does Jacie."

"Use an inhaler."

"We tried it's not working."

"Ummm. Put Jacie back on."Jenniffer instructed.

"Yeah. Ummm. There is only 1 other home remedy I can thing of."

"Alright."

"You need to bring her into the bathroom and turn on the water. Make sure that the water is really really hot. It has to be to the point where steam is coming out. Then just let her sit there. The steam should help open up her airway again."Jenniffer replied as she continued to eat her breakfast.

"Alright. I'll let you talk to Ray again."

"Thanks Jenniffer."

"Yeah. No problem."Jenniffer said before they hung up.

"Are you done Angel?"

"Yeah dad. I'll go and wash up now."

"Good."

5 minutes later Jenniffer came back down all ready to go.

"All ready."Jenniffer said as she came back down.

"Good. Everyone else is almost ready right?"

"Yeah daddy. We'll be ready in just a few minutes."

"Hey dad. Can I call my friend back and see if everything OK?"

"He called back already. He said that everything fine now. Also he'll call you later and so will his sister."Wyatt replied as he finished doing the dishes.

"Ok then."

"Hold it."

"Yeah dad."

"Ray's voice sounded kind of familiar."

"It's a long story dad. Probably one that you should hear about later."

"Ok give me the clips note version then. I'm sure that won't take too long."

"Ummm. Dad truth is I kind of promised that I wouldn't tell anyone about. It's a secret. But I'll tell you everything once I can."

"Are you sure you can handle it by yourself?"

"Yeah dad. Positive. If not that I can always come to you then. Right?"

"Right."

Just then David came in.

"Sorry to interrupted but we are all ready to go."

"OK. We'll be right there."

"Cool."

"So how are we suppose to get to Magic School?"Carabella asked as all the kids that came earlier grabbed their stuff.

"Headed over to your Grandma's house. The entry to the school will be there."

"We've been to grandma's house before. No door in her house leads to another place."Jayme replied as they got their shoes on.

"You have to use magic to get the door to appear. Oh that reminds me. You can leave all you're belongings here. There will be no use for it."

"OK then. Lets go."

10 minutes later they got to the school.

"OK so Carabella,Jordan,Jayme,and Madison. You guys can look around and explore. As for you 3. Come with me so we can get started."

"OK."

With that the kids all headed in 4 different directions,and screaming at the top of their lungs, and Wyatt knew that it was a very bad idea not having someing in charge. Not to manchin some ground rules.

"Hey guys."Wyatt called back to them trying to get their a attention.

Then all the kids stopped and turned around.

"Yes."Jayme said

"Because Carabella is the oldest out of all 4 of you. She is in chargeuntil I return with your cousins. You guys have to behave and you can't make a mess. Whatever you take out you have to put back when you're done. You also have to keep you're voice down. That should about cover everything. Everyone got that?"

"Yeah. OK then."

For the rest of the morning Madison,Jayme,Jordan,and Carabella wondered around the library looking for different books to read. Jenniffer,David,and Jacqueline were getting thier magic lesson from their dad at this time. Several hours later everyone was ready to go back home.

"What do you guys do for the rest of today. The lessons was only for half the day."Jayme once they got home.

"We have free time."David replied as Jenniffer went to the kitchen to grab some snacks and then putting them in her bag.

"I'm going to see my friends. Tell dad that I'll be back later."Jenniffer said leaving the house.

Everyone else started to play games and watch t.v to keep busy.

"Where is Jenniffer?"Wyatt asked when he came in to check on them.

"Gold Fish Jay. At her friends dad. She said that she will be back later."David replied as he continued with his game.

* * *

_With Jenniffer:_

Jenniffer was running down the street as her bag bounced up and down on her back. She came to a stop when she reached a building that was really familiar to her.

She slowly went through the front door of the building before a lady at the front desk saw her.

"What is that you want child?"the lady asked without looking up from her computer.

Jenniffer,being so little,got frozen with fright from the sound of the lady's voice. But when Jenniffer didn't answer the lady was not pleased.

"Where are your manners? Didn't you're parents teach you to answer if someone is asking a question?"

Jennifferjust stood there with too much fear to speak.

"Well? Are you going to show some manners and answer the question?"the lady was clearly getting annoyed by Jenniffer's manners.

"I'm here looking for Kailyn and Rayan."Jenniffer finally answered once she got enough courage to talk.

"Now you see. That wasn't so hard. Their room is up those stairs over there. Then you go all the way down the hall to your right. Go through the last door and then down the hall to the left. There should be a stairway to your left,right,and right in front of you. Take the one in front of you to the very top of that stairway. Go through the second door of that hallway. Then go into the 3rd door of the next hallway and 5th door after that. Finally down that last hallway go through the 6th door."The lady smiled pleased as she answered.

"Thank you."Jenniffer replied before she headed up the stairs.

Then after what seem like forever Jenniffer finally reached the last door.

"Lynn grab me a drink too please."

"Hey Rayan."

"Hey. Jacqueline right?"

"Jenniffer. Jacqueline is our little sister."

"No. Jacqueline is part of your family. Not ours. Our family is just me and Rayan. Here bro."Kailynreplied as she came back in with 2 bottles of water.

"We all have the same mom's. To me you are family."

"That's just you. I bet that everyone else considers us as classmates."

"No. David and Jacqueline think of you guys as our older siblings too."Jenniffer replied as she grabbed some food from her bag.

"That's really nice of you guys."Rayan replied trying not to show how hungry he was.

But Jenniffer noticed and grabbed some more things from her bag.

"Ummm. Jenniffer about earlier. I want to thank you."

"Hmmmm?"

"Rayan told me that he called you and asked you for help."

"Oh that. It's no problem. I'm just glad that you're OK."

"How did you know that we live here?"

"Umm. I heard around. Here. I hope that you guys like Ham and Turkey "

"No thanks."Rayan replied

"We have Celiac Disease. So we can't have food with any gluten it."

"But thanks for the offer."

"OK umm then how about this?"

"Bread have gluten in them?"

"Grandma made it for our cousin Allison. She has Celiac as well. So this bread is completely safe promise."

"Thanks."

"Can I ask you guys something?"Jenniffer asked grabbing more stuff from her bag.

"Sure. How much stuff did you bring?"

"This is it. Other then these to books. They are for you guys."

"Thanks that's really nice."Kailyn said as she set hers aside.

"What happens if you guys don't get adopted when your times up?"

"They find another shelter to place us in. If not then we get placed into separate foster family's who are will to take us."

"How much longer do you guys have?"

"1 maybe 2 weeks."

Then Jenniffer began to a hear distance voice

_Distance voice:_

_Take them home. Tell you're dad._

"Ummm. Were is the bathroom?"Jenniffer asked getting up.

"That way down the hall."

* * *

_Jenniffer in the bathroom:_

"Mom I know that you are out there. I heard you tell me to take then home and to tell dad."

White sparkle of light lingered in front of her for about 5 seconds before she saw a familiar face.

"Kailyn and Rayan need to together. You need to tell your dad."

"I can't bring them home mom. They don't know about magic."

"You're dad will understand. You have to tell your dad.

"Even if dad will take them in Kailyn and Rayan still need the one they don't have."

"What is that?"

"Time mom. Time. They need time to get use to the idea of living with us. They need time to adjust."

"So you aren't telling your dad because you thing that Kailyn and Rayanwon't want to go with you?"

"Yeah. I mean it's really weird living with siblings that you didn't know that you have. Let alone a parent."

"So what was your idea.?"

"I was just hoping that they can both get adopted soon."

"They don't have time that is true but they will have family. That is what they need."

"I see."

"I have to go. Convince Kailyn and Rayan to talk to your dad. He is their last hope."

With that Alex disappeared again and Jenniffer headed back into the other room.

* * *

_With Kailyn and Rayan:_

Kailyn and Rayan decided to watch the T.V after Jenniffer left for the bathroom.

"It really nice of Jenniffer to come and visit us."Rayan commented as he grabbed another piece of bread.

"DON'T EAT THAT!"Kailyn shouted grabbing it from Rayan's hands.

"Hey? What is the matter?"

"Here. That is the bread that we can't eat."Kailyn replied as she handed him another peice of bread.

Just then Jenniffer came back in.

"Hey everything alright?"Rayan asked as he broke the breaded into smaller piece.

"Yeah. What are you eating?"

"That bread that you brought over."

"I can see that. But the bread you have in your hand is the one with gluten in it."Jenniffer replied handing him another piece.

"No. It's not. Kailyn gave this one to me when I grabbed the other bread that is in her hands."Rayan explained.

"She did?"Jenniffer asked realizing that demons could be after Kailyn and Rayan.

"Yeah."

"OK Kailynthis might sound a little weird but what is your 2 brother's name and little sister's name. Not including my name."

"Ummm. Ryan,Jayme,and Dyson."

"Wrong Jengo."

Rayan was now really confused.

"What is going on? How come Kailyn doesn't know my name of Davids and Jacqueline?"

"Because that is not really our sister. It's a long story Rayan. Now Jengo unless you want to be in pieces then you might want to return my sister and then run for your life."

"Now. Now. I don't know what you are talking about. I'm Caitlyn."

"Only problem Jengo is that ,the body that you took over,her name is Kailyn. Not Caitlyn."

Then Jenniffer put a force field around Rayan and her.

"Hey what that. How are are you doing this?"

"I'll explain later."

"Now Jocelyn. You can't protect him forever."

"My name is Jenniffer. Plus I don't have to. All I have to do is stay here like this until my dad telepathically calls my to come home. Then I can tell him that you are after me."

"Not if I break down your little shield and then your little body."

"OK then my dad is going to realize that something wrong. I'm daddy's little girl. He will know the moment that I get hurt. So then he will come and you will be dead."

"He doesn't know where you are."

"Do you really think my dad will let me out of the house without known where I was going?"

"OK what do you want?"

"My sister back and you then you disappear."

"Fine here. I will be back. So you better watch out. You can't protect then forever."

"OK what is going on Jenniffer. I nearly got kidnapped and Rayan was about to get killed."Kailyn asked once the demon left.

"Start talking. You made a blue bubble out of no where."

Jennifferknew that with Jengo on their trait Kailyn and Rayanwhere no long safe if they where not with her dad. So she decided to tell then and try to convince them to talk to her dad.

"OK I'm a witch. I have powers. It's suppose to be a secret so you can't tell anybody."

"Does your dad know?"

"What does that have to do with that guy that was here?"

"They are demons. They come after witches and try to kill them. They came after you as a way to get to me. My dad knows. I got the powers from his side of the family. But you guys are no longer safe. The demons know that you are my siblings now. The only way for you to stay safe is to talk to our dad."Jeniffer explained

"What?"Kailyn replied not believing a word.

"Demons are going to be going after you now."

"OK then we'll just get away."Rayan replied not wanting to stay where didn't know anything about.

"You will really be OK with running away from family?" You need a home. You will be safe with my dad and everyone in our family."

Kailyn and Rayan both knew that they couldn't ask Wyatt to keep them. But they also knew that if they didn't try not only where they going to be separate but danger as well.

"Will your dad really be OK with Us being there?"

"Yeah. If he knew he will want you guys to stay with us."

"What about David and Jacqueline? Will they be OK with it?"

"Yeah. They actually want you to come and live with us. Just so that we can have more people to talk to and hang out with."

"OK. We'll go and talk to your dad. But you have yo come with us."

"Agreed."

With that Jenniffer left the room with Kaliyn and Rayan trailing behind her.


	8. A place to call home again

_David,Jenniffer,and Jacqueline didn't go to school but stayed home with their dad. They got a magic lesson from thier dad and then David and Jacqueline spend the rest of the day with thier cousins. Jenniffer went to go find ,their siblings, Kailyn and Rayan. They where almost kidnapped and attacked by a demon. Jenniffer decided that they need to know about the secret and that they needed a home. So she convinced Kailyn and Rayan to tell their dad about their secret._

* * *

_With Wyatt and David:_

"Guys your sister has been gone for a while? Did she say when she was going to be back?"Wyatt asked about 1 hour after he first checked on them.

"Ahhh. She just said that she was going to be back later."Jacqueline replied

"Do you want me to go and find her dad? I know where all her friends live."David asked knowing that something might have happened.

"Do you know where her friend Ry lives?"

"Ry?"

"Yeah. That's the friend that called her this morning. She most likely would be there."

"Ummm. I don't know a Ry dad. He must be one of Jenniffer's new friends. I don't any of her new friends. Sorry."

"Alright. If she is not back in 30 minutes I want you to telepathically call her to come home for lunch."Wyatt replied going back into the kitchen.

With that all the kids went back to their game and movie.

* * *

_With Jenniffer,Kailyn, and Rayan:_

They where walking back to Jenniffer's house when Kailyn got this weird feeling.

"Umm. Jenniffer I have this funny feeling that something is not right? Is that bad?"

Jenniffer turned around and looked.

"There is nothing around here."

"Maybe it's hiding."Rayan replied started to get a bad feeling too.

"OK that is a possiblity."

Then she looked around again and tried to sense anything out of the ordinary.

"GUYS LOOK OUT!"Jenniffer shouted as she put up a force field again.

"What is that?"Rayan asked when something tried to take down the shield.

"Truthfully I have no idea. I'm just a beginner with magic. So lets not stick around to find out."Jenniffer replied as she orbed them out of there.

* * *

_With David and Jenniffer:_

All the kids were in the living room watching T.V.

(T.V.)

_"OK make a right over here."the passenger instructed._

_"Perfect right?"the driver replied with much confidence._

_"Humm."the passenger made some notes._

_"Hey look there is daddy's factory. It's cute right?"_

"She is such a snob."Jayme noted.

"It only proves what money can do to some people."David replied.

Just then blue and white ords formed in front of the t.v..

"Hey? What's the big idea?"Madison asked clearly annoyed.

"Incoming. Where is dad?"Jenniffer asked once she got everyone's attention.

"Kitchen."

"Dad incoming."David called into the kitchen.

Then a demon appeared and launched for Jenniffer.

"AHHH."Jenniffer,Rayan,and Kailyn screamed and ducked trying to hide.

Then the demon blew up and Jenniffer got back up.

"Hey guys hope that you like 3D movies."Wyatt tried to cover the what just happened.

Rayan and Kailyn looked at one another like they where crazy.

"Ummm dad. I told them about magic."

"What?Why would you do that?"

"Dad I'm sorry but a demon made an attempt to go after them while I was with them."Jenniffer explained.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah dad."

"Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah. We are fine. Thanks for helping us."

"Alright well if you need anything you just call. I'm going to be doing things around the house."

"Dad. I need to talk to you."

"Alright them. What's up?"

"Kailyn and Rayan need a home."Jenniffer replied getting straight to the point.

"Oh. Ummm. Kailyn where is your dad?"

"Not here."

"OK. How long will he be gone?"

"He won't be coming back."Rayan answered

"He abandended you guys?"

"No. He was in an accident at work. He pasted away the next day."Rayan whispered as he stated to feel sad.

"I see. I'm so sorry."

"That's Ok. We didn't mean to introod. We should go."Kailyn replied as she motioned for her brother to follow her.

"Jenniffer said that you need a home. Where will you guys be staying at. Aunts? Uncles?"

"We'll find some place."Rayan replied knowing what his sister was thinking.

"Jenniffer if they have some place to stay then why did you just say that they need a home?"

"Oh they have so place to say alright. But it's only for about a week. Then they would be split up."

"What? That doesn't make any sence."

"Ummm. Ever since we came here, from Boston looking for mom, we have been staying at an adoption center."Rayan replied in a whisper.

Wyatt was completly shocked.

"There where foster families who wanted us. But seperatly so we couldn't go with them."Kailyn continued

"That was about 5 years ago. The place we are staying at has a time limit. Kids who don't get adopted when their time is up get place seperatly."Rayan continued

"The time limit is 5 years max. We have been staying there for 5 years in a week. Then they will place us sepereatly if we don't get adopted."Kailyn finished in a very low whisper.

Wyatt listen and was really surprised about this.

"Jenniffer was this the big secret that you had?"Wyatt asked remember when Jenniffer was hiding things just a few days ago.

"Yeah. I convince them to at least talk about it with you. They didn't want to be a bother so they didn't really want to ask. But we are their last hope dad. If we don't do something they will get placed separately."

"Sweet how in the world would you know this? Miricles happen all the time."

"For the last couple of days mom has been showing up in my dreams and I can hear mom too."Jenniffer explained knowing that her dad is going to figure everything out .

"But........."

(_Alex_/Everyone else)

_Wyatt_

Alexia?

A person appairs.

_Yes. It's me._

You're right dad. Mom was really beautiful.

_Jacqueline you are so much like your dad._

Mom I can't believe that you're here.

_David you always where the one who knew that you can't wish for something._

Alexia.

_Wyatt. I'm sorry. I should have told you about Rayan and Kailyn. But I didn't and that was wrong. Cody is their dad just as much as you are. When Cody and I agreed on the divorces Kailyn and Rayan where still very little. But they where old enough to know that their home is in Boston. So because they where born and raised in Boston, Cody and I thought that it was best if they staid there instead of here unless it was really needed._

Alexia I'm not mad that you didn't tell me. I'm just surprised that for the last almost 5 years 2 of the kids were never had a real home. Anyway I'm the one that's suppose to be apologizing.

_For what?_

When I told you about magic I promised that I was going to protect you no matter what. But now you are gone.

_You don't need to apologize. You did protect me. When you did everything you could I was feeling protected and that is all that matters. I never thought that you didn't keep your promise and you shouldn't either._

We'll never forget you mom.

_And I will never forget any of you. Wyatt do me a favor._

Anything.

_I know that Kailyn and Rayan was attacked earlier. If you don't think that you can handle 5 kids please at least make sure that they aren't attacked again. If they are please protect them like you did with me._

OK. But truth is that I would be happy to have Kailyn and Rayan live here. That is if they want to.

_Thank you for everything Wyatt. You really were a great friend. But an even better husband and father._

Mom will we ever get to see you again?

_Kai your dad and I will always be with you and Rayan. Same goes for you 3._

But how mom? We don't really see you anymore.

_I might not be there in person but in spirit I'm always behind you guys. _

We love you Alexia. We will always remember you.

_And I love all of you. I trust that you will always there. Jenniffer thank you for helping Kailyn and Rayan._

Always happy to help mom.

_Now I must go. But I won't be far._

With that Alex faded away gain.

"Did you really mean it."Kailyn asked hoping to find a real home.

"That you could take us both in?"Rayan finished knowing how his sister was feeling.

Wyatt nodded his headed in respond and everyone got really excited.

"But you have to promise that you won't tell anyone about magic."

"We can do that. Thanks."Kailyn replied felling like she was the luckiest girl ever.

"No problem. We have plenty of room here. Come on. We better get you guys back so you can get your things."

"OK. Thanks so much. We won't be any trouble promise."Rayan promised knowing that they where really lucky to find someone before they got split up.

I don't think that you're any trouble. Your mom raised you guys so I trust that she thought you guys know your manners and things like that."

"Oh she did. She also thought us about family and about giving to others instead of receiving."

"Your mom was really smart. I can tell you miss her a lot."

"Yeah. Hey. Did mom sing to David and the girls like she did with us?"Kailyn asked

"Yup. She sung to us all the time."David replied starting to feel sad that they won't be able to hear their mom sing again.

"She had this most amazing voice. So the kids will go and help you get your things. Dad you can talk to the scary counter lady."

10 minutes later Kailyn and Rayan got all thier things packed and ready to go.

"Jacie thanks for everything."Kailyn said gratefully knowing that for the last 5 years she had been a big part of it.

"Yeah. We would have never been able to get though the last almost 5 years without your help and support."

"You are very welcome. I'm glad that you guys have a home now. I'm sure that your step-dad will love you very much. Be sure to write and call as often as you can."

"We'll even visit. That is when our dad said that it's OK."

"Jenniffer it was really nice to meet you. You sure are a great friend to Kailyn and Rayan. But an even better sibling."

"It was really nice to meet you too."

"You kids take care now."

30 minutes later everyone was home.

"Alright then. You can unpack. There is an extra room next to Jenniffer and David's room. The to the right across the hall from that is free too. I'm going to be making dinner. Call if you need something."

"Come on. We'll all help you."Jacqueline said showing them the way.

"Later we'll show you around the house."

"We're all staying for dinner at least so we can help you out until then."Allison replied as they reached the room.

"Great this is perfect."Rayan replied once they reached their room.

"Yeah. This is more then we imagined. Thanks."

With that started to unzip their packs.

"Guys. This is my room and David's room."

"Here is the room that is going to be yours."

"Are we suppose to both sleep on that bed?"

"Or is one of us suppose to take the floor?"

"What no. No. You guys decided between the 2 of you who gets this room and then the other takes the one staight across the hall."David explained to them.

Kailyn and Rayan looked at each other and then at the room.

"We rather sleep on the floor or in the same bed."

"What?"

"We never had separate rooms before. When Rayan was a baby he slept in mom and dad's room. But in a way we where still sharing a room because his stuff was in there. Then as he got older he started to sleep in the same room as me. It has been that way since we became sibling. So we rather not sleep in seperate rooms now."Kailyn explained walking into room and setting her stuff down.

"OK then we will talk to our dad and he can move another bed in here so you can have separate beds. But also be in the same room."Jenniffer replied knowing that that is the same reason why she and David are sharing a room.

"So why does Jacqueline get her own room while 2 have to share 1?"Rayan asked as they started to unpack things.

"We don't have to share. We want to share."David answered as he helped put things on the shelf.

"Just like us."Kailyn replied knowing the feeling.

"Yeah. As a baby I slept in mom and dad's room from about 1 year. Then when I was 1 we moved to this house and we both suppose to get our own rooms. But the 1 that David was suppose to get was the 1 that really need to be remodeled."Jenniffer began to explain as they put away some clothing.

"I was suppose to stay in Jenniffer's room until mine was remodeled but we didn't really want to move rooms. We started to really like sharing a room. So our parents agreed that we can share a room if that was really what we wanted. Then Jacqueline came along and got Jenniffer and my old room. We got the room we are in now."David finished explaining

"Oh. I see. It is easier for sibling of close age to connect. Though I can see that the 3 of you get along like you are best friends."

"Yup. Truthfully David and I are each others best friends."Jenniffer replied as she put away some books.

"Jenniffer and David are my best friends too."Jacqueline replied

"Hey guys everything OK here?"Wyatt asked as he came to check on them.

"Is there any way you can fit another bed in here dad?"

"Kailyn and Rayan want to share a room like Jenniffer and I."

"Yeah. Here you go. Now come on down for dinner."

After dinner all their cousins left and Kailyn,Rayan,David,Jenniffer,and Jacqueline all shared secrets until their dad came to get them.

"Guys it's bed time."

"We'll be right there."David replied.

That night Rayan and Kailyn slept really good knowing that they finally had a place to call home again.


	9. Out of remission:Kailyn

_Kailyn and Rayan are now living with thier step dad. They finally have a place that they can call home. It has been almost 1 week since they moved in and everything was great._

_

* * *

Morning 1 week later:_

3 kids came bounding down the stairs laughing and talking.

"Morning guys."Wyatt greeted them as he finished breakfast.

"Morning daddy. Do we have another magic lesson today?"Jacqueline asked as she grabbed some toast.

"Yup. Where is Rayan and Kailyn?"

"Last I checked they where in their room."David replied grabbing a drink.

"Not still in bed I hope."

"That I'm not so sure of. I think that they are. I didn't here any talking or any sound from their room."David said as he grabbed another peice of toast.

"Want me to go and check on them dad?"Jenniffer asked getting up.

"Sure."

Jenniffer headed up the stairs just as the phone rang. Jenniffer knocked on the door and tried to get Rayan and Kailyn up.

"Guys. Dad said that we have to get up now."Jenniffer said as she knocked on the door trying to get her siblings up.

Just then Kailyn emerged from behind the door.

"We'll be right down."she said before closing the door again.

"Wait have you guys been crying?"Jenniffer asked noticing her sister's eyes.

"Ummm. It's nothing. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

Jenniffer decided not to push Kailyn into telling her and just headed back downstairs.

"Hey sweety. I was just telling your brother and sister that your magic lesson is tomorrow not today."Wyatt informed her when she came down the stairs.

"Is Kailyn and Rayan coming?"Jacqueline asked as she grabbed her bag.

"Yeah. They'll be right down."Jenniffer replied grabbing her lunch from the table.

Then Kailyn and Rayan came down the stairs with their bag.

"Hey. We are all ready to go."Rayan said as he headed for his shoes.

"Kailyn. Why are you clinging to the banister like that?"Wyatt asked when he turned around and saw Kailyn clinging to the banister.

"Ummm. No reason. My backpack is just really heave. That's all."Kailyn replied think that the pain in her leg would just subside.

"We could help you carry some books sis."David offered as he grabbed his own bookbag.

"OK thanks."Kailyn replied as she took her bookbag off.

Then Kailyn just shook off the pain in her leg and slowly walked to the back door. But Jacqueline noticed that Kailyn was having trouble walk.

"Kai. Why are you having trouble walking?"Jacqueline asked thinking that they would need to help her.

"I'm not having trouble walk. I'm fine."Kailyn lied not wanting to cause more problem and go back to the orphanage.

Everyone just shruggled it off like it was nothing and went on with their day after that. Kailyn limped the best she could everywhere she went. When Carabella noticed this at school she didn't say anything. After school she spent the rest of the day in her room except for dinner.

"Kailyn you have to come out of that room some time."David yelled from down the stairs as he help set the table.

"Come help sat the table. Then you can go back into your room after dinner. That goes for the both of you."Wyatt said when he went up to get the kids for dinner.

"We'll be down in a few minutes. Just got without us for now.."Kailyn replied looking up from her book.

Wyatt nodded as he headed back downstairs.

"You need help getting down stairs?"Rayan asked once he was sure that Wyatt won't be able to hear him.

"Probably. It's worst then it was this morning."Kailyn replied as she slowly got out of bed with her brother's help.

"If it's getting worst then you might want to call Uncle Matt and Aunt Sarah."Rayan whisper as they headed for the stairs.

"I know. But this has happened before. It's probably just going to get worst before it get better."Kailyn whispered back as she slowly headed down the stairs.

"You and I both know that is probably not true."Rayan replied in a whisper just as everyone turned.

Rayan let go as Kailyn gripped the banister even tighter for support.

"Come on down. Dinner is on the table. You 2 can help clear after dinner."Wyatt called to them as everyone else sat down.

Kailyn and Rayan nodded to indicate that they understood.

"Can you get down by yourself?"Rayan whispered once Wyatt turned his back.

"Yeah. I think but I have to go like really really slowly."Kailyn replied as she tried to take a step.

Rayan went down first and covered for her as she slowly made her way down. After about 5 minutes she came down and ate ignoring the pain from her leg.

"I'm done. May I please be excused?"

Wyatt nodded and replied"David or Jenniffer will come and get you when everyone else is done. You can help clear the table then."

Rayan asked to be excused and then followed after his sister.

"You don't have to come with me. I'll be fine."Kailyn whispered as she slowly went up the stairs.

"I just want to make sure that you are OK. We have eachother's backs remember."Rayan whispered back as they left the dining room.

With that they left the dinning room and headed for their rooms.

"Hey Kai do you remember what dad and mom told us before they left?"Rayan asked once they got to their room.

"Umm dad said that we have to be brave and that we will live with mom. But we will always be his angel and buddy. Why?"

"It's just so hard to remember them. I was still so little. I remember dad more then mom. But I still miss them both very much."

"Truth some times I kind of have a hard remembering mom too. But at least now we can hear abotu her if we want from Jenny and David."

"Yeah how is your leg?"

"Umm. Worst but you can't tell anyone about it."

"Has it ever lasted this long before?"

"No but I don't want to cause any trouble."

Just then Jacqueline came in and heard the last part of their confersation.

"How would you guys cause any problems?"she wondered out loud.

"There are just somethings about us that no one else knows about."

Jacqueline just looked abotu him for about a minute.

"I bet mommy does."

"No. She doesn't. No one knows except for Uncle Matt and Aunt Sarah. But that is cause they are our doctors."Kailyn explained to her.

"OK then. Whatever it is you can tell us when you are ready I guess. But right now dad wants you downstairs to help with the dishes."

"OK. We'll be down in just one moment."Rayan said getting up from the bed.

Kailyn followed after Rayan but as she was getting up her leg just gave and she fell.

"Woah Kai. You alright?"Rayan asked going over to help his sister.

But Jacqueline was already 1 step ahead of them.

"Daddy. Kailyn fell and is having a hard time getting up by herself."

With that Jenniffer,David,and Wyatt all came running.

"I'm fine. I just got tangled in the sheets."

But Rayan knew that he had to tell them what was really going on.

"Kailyn and I we have some medical problems."Rayan started to explain knowning that Kailyn might get super mad at him.

Kailyn knew what Rayan thinking and actually agreed with him.

"Rayan is right. I'm sorry about lieing to you guys. But we just don't really like manchining our probably to anyone."

David looked at Jenniffer and Jenniffer looked back at him.

"OK what problem are we talking about here?"Wyatt asked helping her onto the bed.

"Ummm the problem that everyone think is too much to handle. That's why we never got adopped."

"We both have cancer but different types of it."Rayan explained as he sat down next to his sister.

"I have Leukemia and Rayan has Lymphoma. Judging by the fact that I can't walk now. I think that I'm not longer in remission."Kailyn explained as she started to cry.

Rayan held his sister as Wyatt decided what do to.

"OK you stay right there. I'm going to call Matt and Sarah to see what they recommand."Wyatt replied as he headed fro the door.

5 minutes later he came back with drinks and snack.

"Uncle Matt and Aunt Sarah is coming over right now with Uncle Sam and Uncle David. So you rest up. David and Jenniffer you guys can help clear dinner."

With that everyone left and Rayan was left with Kailyn.

"Sorry sis. But you need to get some help some how."

Kailyn shook her head.

No. I should be thanking you. If you didn't tell them first I never would have gotten the help and who knows what would happen to me."she replied giving her brother a hug.

Just then Matt,Sarah,Sam, and David came into the room.

"Hey guys. Great to see you are so close."Sam said getting some things out from the bag.

"Wyatt told us that your leg hurts so bad that you can't even walk."Matt continued as Sarah began to check Kailyn's legs.

"OK tell me if this hurts."Sarah instructed as she started press different parts of her leg.

Then David spotted a big clue.

"Kailyn did you hurt your self within the last couple of days?"David asked getting concerned.

"Ummm. I fell a couple of times because I was having such a hard time getting around. But I didn't think that I fell hard enough to get a bruise."Kailyn replied

Matt and David then got the same though.

"We better get you to the hospital so we can make sure that you didn't go out of remission."David said as Sam gathered the things back into the bag.

Just then everyone else came back in.

"Is Kailyn going to be OK?"Jacqueline asked wanting to know what was going on.

"We need to get them to the hopsital."David replied

"Kailyn might be out of remission from her Leukemia."Sam continued as they headed for the door.

"We have to get to the hospital so we can run a complete test to be sure."Matt finished as they got in the van.

At the hosptial everyone waited fro what seem like hours but was only abotu 30 minutes.

"Kailyn is out of remission. Lucky it's still in the early stage so she has a better chance."Matt came out explaining with David and Sam right behind him.

"Sarah is in there now giving her chemo."David reported back.

Everyone was in disbelieve that the seemingly normal littel girl could be so serius ly ill. They all gathered around and prayed that Kailyn will be fine.

"Rayan you aren't feeling different are you?"Sam asked hoping that their worst fears weren't coming alive.

Rayan thankfully shook his head and they all headed in to see Kailyn. That night everyone staid to support Kailyn and give her strenght to get well faster.


	10. Here to stay,celebration of life,and mom

_1 week after they got settled in Kailyn started to have this pain in her leg. But she never manchined anything. Only her brother Rayan know about this that is until it got to the point where she could no longer walk. After being brought into the hospital her test showed that she was no linger in remission. Lucky it was the early stage and she was given chemo treatment for her Leukemia right away. Now it is 6 months later and Kailyn just returned home with the good news that she is once again in remission._

_

* * *

_

_6 months later:_

Looking around Kailyn was glad that she was back but at the same time she was feeling sad and Rayan could tell.

"Hey sis. You are OK now. Uncle Matt and Aunt Sarah said so. They would never let you out if you weren't. So there is nothing to be sad or worry about."

Kailyn was not sad for the reason that Rayan though. So she decided to tell her brother in secret.

"OK. Do you remember how we always get adopted and then sent back?"

Rayan just gave a small nod.

"A little. I remember the feeling. But I think most of it happened when I was too little to remember."

"I remember. They all never knew about our health problems. Once they found out they shipped us back. Back to the shelter for someone else to take us. But the truth is that no one will ever want us as long we have these problem. It's all a big cycle."Kailyn explained to her brother feeling sad that they will be going to the shelter now.

It took a moment for Rayan to realize it but eventually he did.

"You mean we don't have a place to call home anymore?"Rayan asked in disbelieve.

Kailyn nodded not wanting to believe it either.

"When are we going to have to leave?"

Kailyn shook her head in response.

"I have no idea. Some people wait until we recover. Others ship us back the day that they find out. Others will wait until they can't be around us anymore. It all depends on them not us. If we had a say I would never want to leave. This is the first time where I actually feel at home."

Rayan couldn't help but feel sad. They where going to loose the first place that ever really felt like home since they lost both their parents.

"Do you think that we will ever find a place that will feel like home again?"Rayan asked her sister in hopes to get some reassurance.

Kailyn shook her head.

"Not unless there is someone out there who is really rich and doesn't mind taking care of sickly little kids."Kailyn replied

Just then David came in with Jenniffer and Jacqueline following right behind him.

"Hey guys. We are having a celebration over at grandma's. Lets go."he told them as Jenniffer and Jacqueline held out their hands for them to take.

Kailyn and Rayan looked each other in disbelieve.

"You guys want us to go to a celebration for us leaving. That's just mean."Rayan replied before he stormed out.

David and Jenniffer ran after him and Jacqueline staided to ask Kailyn what's going on.

"We are just really sad that we won't be here for long. We didn't think that you will throw a celebration in honor of us leave. That is just mean. Really really mean."Kailyn said as she started to leave.

Jacqueline stopped her on her tracks.

"Who said that you where leaving?"Jacqueline asked not wanting her sister to leave.

Kailyn turned around getting annoyed that they would make it so much harder.

"Once everyone knows about our problems then we always have to leave. That's why never had a really place to call home. Until now or so we thought."Kailyn replied before heading off in the other direction.

Jacqueline just stood not wanting to believe that her brother and sister will be homeless again. Wyatt was passing by when he saw Jacqueline stairing into outer space.

"Hey sweet pea what are we looking at?"

"Why can't Rayan and Kailyn stay daddy? Why do we have to send them back to the shelter just cause they have some health problems? Can't they just stay here, where they have some place to call home."

Wyatt got confused and had no idea what Jacqueline was talking about.

"Honey what are you talking about? Kailyn and Rayan aren't leaving. Who told that they where going to leave?"

Jacqueline couldn't help herself and start to cry in her dad's arms.

"Kai......Kailyn s......said th....that wh......en ever .......a fam....family fin....ds out .....about th.....their hea....lth pro.....problems th.....they ge.......get sent ......back to th......the shel....shelter."she answered in between tears.

Then Wyatt begain to understand.

"It's alright sweetie. Kailyn and Rayan aren't going back to the shelter. We aren't going to do what the other people did. They are going to be here to stay."Wyatt explained to Jacqueline as he tried to calm her down.

Just then Jenniffer and David came down the hall looking for their dad.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Wyatt once again was completely confused.

"Tell you what guys?"as he continued to try and calm Jacqueline down.

"Why didn't you tell us that Kailyn and Rayan are going to go back to the shelter because they have cancer and celiac disease."David replied getting sad that he won't get to hang out with his siblings that often anymore.

"Is it really that dangerous for them to stay here?"Jenniffer asked as she start to get upset about her siblings leaving too.

But Wyatt could see where this was going and it wasn't going anywhere good.

"OK look. Rayan and Kailyn are here to stay. They might have got the impression that they will have to leave from the fact that this has happen to them before. The party was grandma's idea as a way to welcome Kailyn back from the hospital and welcome Rayan and Kailyn to the family. So we are just celebrating and welcoming no one is going anywhere."Wyatt explained as Jacqueline cried herself to sleep.

David and Jenniffer exchanged smiles as a way to indicate that they understood.

"We'll take Jacqueline and place her in bed as you try to talk to Kailyn and Rayan dad."Jenniffer offered as Jacqueline nodded off to sleep in their dad's arms.

Wyatt handed Jacqueline over to David then handed the other direction to fine Kailyn and Rayan. He found them out on the balcony of Jenniffer and David's room.

"Hey guys. We need to talk."

Kailyn and Rayan just got up.

"We know. Go pack. Because we have health problems we can't stay here. We heard it all before. We just don't know if the reason is because you can't be around us or if we are too much trouble and we don't want to know."Kailyn replied as she and her brother headed out the door.

But Wyatt went after them and stopped them before them could reach thier room.

"I can see why you guys are frustrated and upset. But you have to know that you won't be going anywhere. You 2 are family now so you are here to stay."

Kailyn and Rayan looked at one another in disbelieve.

"You really mean it. We can stay here forever even with our problems?"

Wyatt gave them a smile and then a small nodd.

"Yup. You are here to stay no matter what. The party is grandma Piper's idea to celebrate Kailyn getting well and also to welcome you both to the family."

Rayan and Kailyn then both gave Wyatt a hug and told him thanks for everything. Then they get ready for the party and celebration. Then after resting for about 1 week Kailyn went back to school.

"Hey Kailyn. You excited about going back to school?"Wyatt asked her on the morning that she was returning to school.

Kailyn gave a small nod in response before grabbing her bag.

"I'm so nerves about it I can't even eat."Kailyn replied as she tried to grab a bit of toast.

Once all the kids came down they all headed off to school together. When they got home they hung out together and played games until dinner. After dinner Jenniffer and David watched t.v in their room when Jacqueline came in with Rayan and Kailyn.

"Hey I got an A on my project. Isn't that great? My teacher said that I gave really great info about everyone in my family."

David gave a nod and Jenniffer gave her a hug. They hung out and helped each other with their homework until late. Then they all fell asleep on the beds. Several hours later Jenniffer woke up and went to use the bathroom. But something seemed a bit different. Out of the corner of her eye Jenniffer saw something that really surprised her. She saw her mom with her dad in the master bedroom as she was passing but. She even heard them talking and different things.


	11. Preview of Saving mom part 1

**Next time:**

Jenniffer couldn't believe that she was seeing her mom.

"Wake up. Mom is back some how."

Slowly Jenniffer made her way back. On her way she decided to stop by the attic and see if the book could tell her what's going on.

"There is no way that is mom."

"Not that I don't want to see mom. But either that is a ghost or we are all having the same dream."

"What do we do? How in the world are we suppose to go anywhere."

Everyone hid as Alex came down the hall with Jenniffer in her arms.

"It has to be a demon. Question is how do we find out which demon and how do we get back to our time."

Sencing the presence of strangers Wyatt put up his sheald. For the first time in years they all saw thier mom face to face.

"Mom is even more beautiful in person. Her voice sounds just like your Jenniffer."

Next time find out how Jenniffer was able to travel to the past and more in Saving mom part 1.


	12. Saving mom part 1:Pass mom and the truth

__

Kailyn recovered and is back now. Rayan and Kailyn are staying with their step dad for good. That night all 5 siblings fell asleep in David and Jenniffer's room. When Jenniffer went to use the bathroom seh saw something that shocked her. Jenniffer saw her mom and her dad together.

* * *

_The Halliwells:_

Jenniffer was in total disbelieve. How could that be her mom? Her mom isn't alive anymore. Eventually she decided to hide in the corner just in case she gets spotted. Jenniffer was now stuck. She had no idea what to do next. So many questions but not 1 answer to her questions. Eventually she decided to make her way to the attic and look at the book.

"Now there has to be something in the book that can help."Jenniffer said as she started to look throught a book that was about half the size of a 1 year old.

After reading for about 3 minutes Jenniffer started to think that the book was not going to be much help. So she snuck back downstairs to find her brothers and sisters.

"Guys get up. Some how mom came back."she started to explain the second that she got in the room.

As soon as she finished everyone shot up like a spring.

"Did you just say that mom is back?"David asked in disbelieve.

Jenniffer nodded her headed and lowered her voice in case their parents heard them.

"I'm sure that I saw mom. She and dad where talking in their room or something. I know what mom looks like. Follow me and I'll prove it to you guys that mom is back."Jenniffer replied as she got up and headed for the door again.

This time all her siblings followed her out the door and towards the master bedroom. Once there they all leaned on the corners of the wall for a couple of seconds.

"OK you don't believe. Then take a look for yourself and then tell me that is not mom."

All the kids looked in the room for a couple of seconds and then leaned back against the wall.

"Well that is definally mom. No doubt about it."Rayan said once he got over the shock.

"How in the world could mom be here? She can't be back. Not that I don't want her to come back. But that's impossible. Mom is suppose to be gone."Kailyn said as they headed back to the room to regroup.

"OK 2 possiblilties. 1 mom is a ghost that's back from the dead or 2 we are all having the same dream."

Just then Rayan triped over his leg and fell on Kailyn causing her to hit the floor hard.

"OK. Definally not dream cause that really hurt."Kailyn replied as she got up.

"OK so mom is a ghost. She is probably here to warn us about something."Rayan said as they passed Jacqueline.

Just they heard a sound coming from another room and everyone started to run from the closes room.

"I don't think that mom is a ghost either guys."Jacqueline said as she stuck her head back into the room.

Everyone was confused. If their mom isn't a ghost and they are not dreaming then how is their mom alive?

"Jacqueline what makes you think that mom isn't a ghost?"

"Because ghost's can't pick things up. Mom is holding you Jenniffer. I just saw her with you in her arms passing by here."

Everyone looked out he door and was in complete shock. If there mom wasn't a ghost and she wasn't a dream then what was going on. How could they be seeing her in person? What ever was going on they knew one thing for sure. They had to stay clear away from their parents. If they found out who they where then there is going to be a whole lot of trouble.

"OK so we have to lay low and make our way to the attic. Then we can look in the book for a way to reverse this."David said as he came out of his hiding place.

But Jenniffer stopped him and gave him the bad news.

"I already snuck up to the attic to find something in the book before I went and got you guys. There is nothing that is going to help us in the book. Not unless we know more about what's going on and who is responsible of this."

Everyone was in disbelieve. They where stuck and they have absolute no way of getting out.

"OK so at least we know that a demon has to be behind this. All we have to do is figure out which demon and kill it. That can't be too hard. All we have to do is make a potion like dad does all the time."David siad.

"I have seen dad do it a hundred times. I bet I can make a potion for us to use when we fight the demon."Jacqueline said as they started to sneak back down the hall.

Everyone stopped for a moment once they got near their parents room.

"We should just rest for tonight. We have all of tomorrow to figure the demon and potion. Tonight we should sleep. That way we won't make too much noice and get mom attention as well as dad's."Jenniffer said as they started back to their room.

Everyone agreed and got themselves comfortable for the night. The next morning came sooner then any of them thought. Jenniffer was the first to wake up to the sound of their mom's voice. Once awake Jenniffer snuck over to the door to hear what was going on.

"I'll see you tonight then. Bye. David say bye daddy."Alex said before taking David downstairs.

Then Jenniffer took this chance and wook everyone up. If they where to go anywhere now was thier best chance with thier mom being so far away.

"Guys dad left and mom is downstairs. So if we are to leave this room now is our best chance."she explained as they got up.

Then Jenniffer left the room and started for the master bedroom. David and Jaqueline followed her.

"OK so what is the plan?"Jacqueline as since she really had no idea of what was going on.

Jenniffer turned around to face her brother and sister.

"I'm going to go find mom's diary. Maybe that can help us a little."

Just then they heard footsteps coming back up the stairs.

"Hide. We have to hide."

Seconds later David took Jacqueline and Jenniffer's hand. Just before Alex reached the top stairs they all turned invisiable leaving Alex clueless. Knowing that their mom was super super smart they started for the nears room before their mom can get suspicious. As soon as they where in another room David turned them visable again.

"Is it me did mom seem a little different you?"Jenniffer asked in a whisper so that their mom won't here them.

Jacqueline just shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea what mom looks like remember. I was too little to remember mom."

David stopped for a moment.

"I was too busy saving our butts to notice. How did mom look different?"

Then I was Jenniffer's turn to stop for a moment.

"I can't describe it. To me there is something about the way she looks."

Once they where sure that their mom headed back downstairs they snuck out fo the room again. Kailyn and Rayan then ran into them in the halls.

"Hey we thought that you guys got caught for sure."

Jenniffer shook her head and headed for the master bedroon once again.

"Jenniffer think that some how our mom is different. I didn't get a good look at her. I was too busy making sure that we didn't get caught. Jacqueline was too little to remember mom. So the only one who really saw her was Jenniffer."Jacqueline explained as they headed into the master bedroom after Jenniffer.

Everyone stood really confused as Jenniffer search the room high and low. No one had a clue as to what Jenniffer wanted to find.

"Jenny what in the would are you looking for?"Kailyn finally asked in hopes to help find it soon and find a better place to hide before they where caught.

"I'm looking for mom's diary. That will tell us the date and what is going on around here."

"OK hurry up. We need to get to the attic and find a better hiding place other then the master bedroom."

Seconds later Jenniffer was through looking.

"I found it. Lets go."

In the attic they all had to break into groups. Someone need to be look out. 3 people need to make the potion and someone else had to read the diary to figure out what wasa happening in that time. So David, Jenniffer, and Jacqueline ended up making the potion. Rayan was look out and Kailyn ended up with the job of reading the diary. After about 5 trips down stairs they finally had everything they need to start making the potion.

"Kailyn did you figure out the monster fromt he dairy yet?"

"Nope. Mom doesn't really write about monsters in here. More of family life. Like when you took your first steps or the cute this you guys said or done."

"Then I guess we have to make the strongest potion possible. Lets see if grandma wrote the recipe for the strongest potion in here."

"Guys heads up mom is heading this way."Rayan called out of no where.

With that the room got really frantic for a couple of seconds. Then Jenniffer regained controlled and David turned them all invisible.

"Ummm. I found something similiar to what you where talking about. Do you want me to bring it over?"

Seconds later Alex was out of the room and the kids where splitting up again.

"That was too close. We need to finish fast. Can you 3 pick it up?"

"Sure. I'll try but no promises."

"Guys change of plans. We can't use the stove and there is no way of making the potion without a stove."

"OK then what is our next move. We don't know what we are up against. We don't have anyway of fighting what we are up against. Worst we have no way of getting home."

"Alright. Let's try to think positive."

Just then their mom headed up the steps again.

"Guys mom is heading this way again."

"OK everyone grab on to me."

Just as Alex came back into the room and started to look through boxes and boxes of stuff David turned everyone invisiable again. After almost 5 minutes David powers begain to fail and they all ran for cover.

"Dude mom is still here."Rayan whispered as they all ducked for cover behind a giant Santa Clause with his 8 reindeers christmas decoration.

"Sorry. But I'm still getting the hang of my powers. I can't always control them. Only masters can do that."David whispered back as Jacqueline bumped into a box of chrstmas tree decoration.

This caused a big big problem. Like dominoes all others begain to fall once teh box or decorations hit them. At that moment Alex start heading their way to see what cause the domino of junk. Just when they thought that they where in trouble Alex left the room to get the crying kids who woke up from their nap. They all took this chance to try and make a escape from the house. While their mom was rocking little Jenniffer in the nursury they all made a mad dash for the stairs. But as they where passing by Alex saw them and made a call to Wyatt right away. This cause all the his to move it even fast until they where out of the ktichen and out the back door.

"This is going from bad to worse. First we can't get home and no idea who we are up against. Then we have no way fight who we are going up against. Now on top of everything else we have no place to sleep for tonight."Rayan replied as they all took a seat on the side walk in hopes of finding a solution to any one of their problems fast.

"OK so this has to be the work of a demon. Question is which demon and how do we get home."

Then Jenniffer got up and headed down the street with everyone right behind her.

"OK Jen you mind tell ing us where you are going?"

"Great Grandpa Eric lets just about anyone who doesn't have a place stay at his house."

"OK but what are we suppose to tell him? Hi we are your great grand children from the future. We have a some kind of powerful demon coming after us. We don't know who the demon is and we have no way of fighting it. Oh! Did we tell you that we have no place to stay and no way of getting home? That will make him call mom and dad. Then we are going to be in more trouble then ever."

"I was thinking of telling him that we are kids who are new around the neighborhood and completey lost. If he ask for our address or anything like that we just tell him we don't know or we forgot. Because we are saying that we are new around here it's work."

"That will make grandpa call the cops or the authorities."

"A person can't report a missing person file unless they are missing for 24 to 48 hours. It gives us time to find and fight the demon as well as find a way to get home."

After much thought that is what they did. But they decided to wait until night fall before going to find thier great grandfather with the story. In the mean time they headed to P3 in hopes of joging Jenniffer and David memory of this time. Unfortunally the only memory coming back where the ones of how much they loved a toy or their favorite activites at the time. Then out of the blue everyone's world begain to spin again and they where in another time. But the weirdest part has to be the fact that there was no demon around so all the time traveling was done by David, Jenniffer, or Jaqueline.

"OK something weird is seriously going on. There no demon yet we are once again in another time."

"Maybe one of you got powers to travel in time but never master it."

"No such power. But there is astro projection. If we are astro projection then we should be able to hear dad if he was calling us. It would also break our concentration and sent us back to our time."

"We have been gone for some time now. Dad has to be wondering where we are now. So we should have gone home by now. Unless this is astro projection taken to a whole other level."

"Even if it was none of us has the power of astro projection in the first place. So it can't be astro projection. Not mantion we still don't know which one of us is behind this."

"Can Carabella use magic?"Kailyn asked as they tried to figure out what time they where in now.

"No. Why?"

"Because Carabella asked me about what I remember about the amazing lounge singer at the Tipton when I was like 3 or 4. When I asked her how she know about it she told me that Jenniffer and her went back in time some how."

"Jen you are responsible for all this."David replied with more anger then you actually felt.

"Sorry. I had no idea that I was responsible. All this started when I started to read mom's diary. So I thought that mom's diary was magic. How was I suppose to know that it was me?"

"I guess you had no idea of knowing. Do you remember what you where thinking of just before you went to bed?"

"I remember thinking of how much I wish that mom was with us in person. Thinking about how much I missed mom and I much I wish that she was with us was basically it."

"Can I see the diary? Maybe we can figure out why Jenniffer chose this time and that could bring one step closer."

"Alright. The date is halloween of 2023."

"That is my first birthday."

"Yeah and just day's before mom passed."

"Jenny why did you want to come to Jacqueline first birthday?"

"I don't know OK. I don't have control of my powers."Jenniffer cried before she ran off.

The others followed after her as she continued to take off down the street. Unsure of where she was going Jenniffer made a left and then a right. All she wanted was to just get away from there. To go as far away as possible. Not sure of all the turns she was making she ended up in the last place she would ever want to be. She ended up in the back ally of her grandma's club. With no place else to go Jenniffer decided to just go in there until their parents got there. Just as she was about to go inside her brother and sister's caught up to her.

"OK Jenniffer. We know you are hiding something. What's going on? We believe you about no knowing you where involved. But what we don't believe is that you don't want to be back here in this time."

"Jen if you want to change history you know better then me that you can't. Even if it's to save mom. I miss her too but changing this event in history will completely change our whole family's life. We can't make that big of a change."

"Don't worry. No one is in there yet. I just want to come here and enjoy before we go knock at grandpa's. We will bail just before they come."Jenniffer replied before going into the club.

Inside everything was all set. There where balloons and banner that read Happy First Birthday Jacqueline. There where many food and treat all set out. All that was missing was the birthday girl and her entire family. Looking at everything Jenniffer couldn't help but cry out all her grieve and sorrow.

"Jen what's wrong?"

"If anyone should be crying it should be Jacqueline because mom put all this together for her and she won't even remember it."

"You guys don't get it. I love Jacqueline and all but I hate this day. I wish this day never happened and I wish that none of this ever happened. It's just this day that wil haunt me for the rest of my life."

"OK you lose us. Why would you hate halloween?"

"Because what happened to mom is all my falt and this is the day that things started to go bad."

"What?"all four siblings said together not fully understanding Jenniffer.

"Earlier on this day Great Uncle Ben took David, Jacqueline, and me out to celebrate earlier since he had to leave ealier then he thought. In the mall with Great Uncle Ben I got lost in the sea of people and this seemingly nice guys come up ask if I need any help. He started to talk to me about this and that things I don't really remember but I did remember that he ask me if I knew where my mom and dad kept the secret key. Think that he ment house keys I told him that everyone in our family has a key to our house, the spare one under the mat, and about the key in mom and dad's room. In 2 days the guys who used me and can change into a demon or human whenever he wants will have excess into our house. He will kill mom and when I go to see what the noise was about I couldn't protect mom with my powers long enough for dad to get there. Because of my big mouth and uncontrollable powers mom wil be gone 2 days from now."Jenniffer explained before she started to leave.

Everyone was losted for a moment. None of them had actually thought that it was possible that any of them saw mom get killed. What's worst was that Jenniffer was blaming herself for everything, for something that happened when she just barely 5. Back then she barely started to learn magic so even have some control was really great. But they knew that Jenniffer blames herself for not having enough control, if it was ny of them then they would probably feel the dame. Though couldn't completely grasp the idea of being someone's line between life and death since they where never even once put in those shoes. Not once had they ever have to be someone's life line, not even at the age of 13 almost 14. After staring into space for a moment David decided that he better go talk to Jenniffer before she did somehting seh was going to regret later.

"Jen come on. That wasn't your faualt. It could have ahppened to any one of us. It just so happened to you and don't forget you weren't even 5, until this coming Christmas. If you where able to protect mom for a couple of minute that's already a job well done. Mom would have been proud just cause you tried your best. You just started out learning magic for maybe a day or so. 3 days tops and to able to protect someone is already great."

"Yeah but not great enough. Till now I never have any control over my powers."

"You're smart you will get it. The important thing is that you tried your best. You had no idea that guys was a demon. You where lost. Any 4 year old will take all the help they can if they ever lost their gaurdian in public."

Just then 3 kids came running from the main room.

"What's the matter?"

"Quiet. All the adults are here. They are about to start celebrating Jacqueline's B-Day."Rayan whispered as all the adults turned their attention away from Jacqueline for a moment to what the noise was.

Then everyone went back to the party and the 5 siblings decided to stay and watch the party. Everyne was having fun, well everyone except for 8 year old wasn't log before the party was in full swing with everyone laughing and enjoying themselfs.

"Hey Lexi can you sing You'll be in my heart? Please."

"Sure. I don't see why not. How about I sing the chinese version in english?"

Everyone nodded and gathered around to hear Alex sing.

_When you feel saddness in your heart_

_Find someone to pour_

_your heart to and console_

_You can call me to your side_

_Let me cry tears with you_

_Life is negligible_

_but very wonderful_

_We have love to _

_face to whole world_

_No one can stop the _

_spread of love_

_Let me stop those tears of yours_

_You'll be in my heart_

_You'll be in my heart_

_from today _

_past my heart's eternity_

_In my heart_

_no matter how the world evolves_

_You'll be in my heart_

_Unchanging_

Everyone was completely amazed at how beautiful Alex's voice was. Kailyn and Rayan was mouthing along with the words. David and Jacqueline was off in a gaze remembering everything they can about the good old days.

"Mom is even more beautiful in person. Her voice is just like your's Jenniffer."Jacqueline whispered as their mom continued to sing.

At that moment Wyatt could sence that something was not right. Right away he put up his sheald to protect everyone incase there was a demon.

"Chris form a circle with the crystals."

Seconds later crystals where formed around the 5 siblings and they where trapped. For the first time in years they where forced to see their parents togehter again. For the first time longer then they could remember all 5 siblings saw their mom face to face in person.

"Mom?"David said being the first to find his voice.

"Who are you guys and who are you calling mom?"Piper asked knowing very well that the kids could be lost or a demon in disguises.

"Look we will give you one chance to explain why you're here."Melinda offered knowing very well that they might actually have to fight them.

**TO BE CONTNUED:**

**Note: I know there are spelling problems. Give me a break. My spell check is not working properly.**


	13. The return of Cole

_Jenniffer and her siblings got sent back in time. After a while they left the house without letting their parents know that they where there in the first place. Then they decided to go to their grandpa for help. But not until night fall so they wonder around until then. Until night fall the 5 siblings decided to just go to P3 and do things that might help jog Jenniffer and David's memory. Out of no where they traveled to another time but they had no idea how it happened until Kailyn mentioned that Jenniffer took their Carabella back in time. Once knowing that she was the cause all their problems Jenniffer took off hoping to just get away. But she took so many turns that she ended up in the back ally of P3. Just as she was about to go inside her siblings caught up to her. After heading inside for a bit Jenniffer finally told her brother and sisters the truth. All this time Jenniffer was blaming herself for their mom's death. Getting all caught up in the past they didn't have time to make a exit and had no chose but to hide. But that only worked for a while before their dad spot them and their uncle enclosed them in a magical crystal circle._

* * *

"Who are you and who are you calliing mom?"Piper asked knowing every well that the kids could be lost or a demon in disguises.

"Look we will give you a chance to explain why you are here."Melinda offered knowing very well that they might actually have to fight them.

The 5 siblings knew that they where in big trouble now. But they had no idea where to start. They had no idea how to talk to their mom or to tell their family that they mom is going to live for only 2 more day's. The truth was that they had no idea how they got here in the first place other then the fact that Jenniffer was probably cause all this.

"Hey Jenny can't you do something?"Kailyn asked in a whisper as Rayan tried to distract them.

"No. I have absolutely no idea how my power works."she whispered back just as David was trying to orb one of the crystals out of place.

"When I give you the signal make a run for it."David whispered to her siblings just before he moved to get a better focus on the crystal.

Then seconds later he signaled for his siblings to make a run for it as he tried to distract their parents. But their mom knew what they where up too and stopped before they got too far.

"Nice try. If Alex could tell that you where going to try and escape then that means that Alex is your mom isn't she?"Chris commented once they got all the kids in a line again.

Jacqueline nodded slowly causing more confusion in the room.

"Why couldn't you tell us that Alex and Wyatt are your parents and how did you get here?"Piper asked to started clearing things up.

None of the kids had and answer to any of the questions. All 5 of them didn't know how to tell their dad something that they didn't really have a clue about either and neither of them wanted to get to close to their mom since she won't be in the future. Finally after sometime Jenniffer answered them but only have more questions thrown at them.

"We aren't sure about what we can tell you and what we can't. As for how we got here I believe that I did it some how. I'm not sure how I think that it's a new power or something."Jenniffer replied in a whisper before their dad asked them several more questions.

"OK then do you remember what you guys where doing, all the things that where around you, and any thoughts that were going through your heads?"

The 5 siblings paused and exchanged silent thoughts for a moment before anyone of them even said anything.

"Ummm I think that we were hanging out before we went to bed. Then we started to time travel and Jen noticed it when she woke up. After that we time traveled several more times before ending up here. I think. Nothing but ordinary things in a room before time traveled."they all replied a bit as something caught Jenniffer's attention.

"Kai where is mom's diary?"Jenniffer whispered hoping to get some answers.

But Alex and Melinda heard Jenniffer whispering about Alex's diary.

"OK. Little miss silence must be Jenniffer. The quietest out of the 5. Whatever you read in my diary you could probably get more information from your family sweetheart."Alex commented in hopes to get the kids to open up.

Then everyone started to split up into groups to get things faster once they got back to the manor.

"Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, and Alex you guys stay here and get what you can get out of them. You know the questions that you can know that won't change the future too much. Jr. ,Heather, Rachael, Samantha, and Katie you guys head to magic school to find out about the power to time travel. Hope you go look in the book to see if we can find anything that might help. Everyone else is going to be working the posion."

"Actually I think that Jake and I better get back our grandpa's shop to see if we can find any chinese magic that could help."

"That's not a bad idea Haley. Lin you going to be OK here?"

Melinda nodded and handed 2 little girl over to him.

"Here. Can you take Macey and Payton with you? We might need the power of 3."

Haley and Jake both hold out their hand in responce.

"Yeah. I'll take them and see if grandpa or Fu Dog could babysit while we get this solved."

"Great. I'll see you later."

"Guys. Do you think that maybe you can take the kids with you to magic school. It might actually be safer for them there."Alex asked as everyone started to get up to head in different directions.

"You know that is not a bad idea Alex. Come on guys lets go and visit magic school. It'll be a lot of fun."with that everyone left and Wyatt was left in the living room his wife, siblings, and older versions of his kids.

Once all the other adults and kids where gone all the 4 of them begain to try and make the kids more comfortable before asking them any more questions.

"Would you like to come here and take seat? Then we can get you some snacks. Would you kids like that"Melinda asked as she tried to get the kids to go into the kids area/sun room.

But none of the kids budged an inch. None of them wanted anything to do with any of this. All they wanted to do was get away from there. As far as they where concerned the furthur away they where the better things would be.

"OK umm. What do you kids want to do? How about a board game or a video?"Chris suggested hoping to lighten up the mood.

"OK bro I don't get it. Jenniffer being this quiet not unusual but David I say there is something off about this."Melinda commented as Chris tried suggesting something else.

After about 50 suggestions everyone was all out of ideas. They where no closer to getting any other answers they needed. The kids where still blocking the halls and the adults where trying everything to get them to come in.

"Wyatt. I know that we agreed no magic unless it's absolutly neccessary and when the kids aren't around. But I think that maybe you can tap into the kids feelings and see what is it that they want. Other wise I don't we will be getting anywhere."Alex told Wyatt as she noticed that they kids where started to get really upset.

"I could."Melinda replied as she started tap into the kids emotions.

Seconds later Melinda fell to the floor and then Wyatt along with Chris and Alex was by her side.

"Mel what's wrong? Are you going to be OK?"

"Sorrow, hate, hurt, and distance."Melinda whispered as she tried to catch her breath.

Everyone was really really confused now. What in the world is going on?

"Mel what are you talking about. That sounds like you're talking about serveral darklighters."Wyatt asked as he helped her up.

"Sorrow, hate, hurt, and distance. Those are just some of the things that they are feeling at this point. I think that maybe we should just let them be. Watch them from a distance. Maybe if we back off they will cool off."Melinda suggested once she got back on her feet.

All the adults agreed and headed into the kitchen to see what they could help with.

"Guys. The plan was that you keep an eye on the kids and try to get some answers."Piper reminded her kids once they piled into the kitchen.

"We would really love the chance to to be with our kids too. But they have some anger issues to work through at this point. We need to give them some time to cool down. So we are watching them while we help out then later once they have,hopefully, calmed down then we'll go back to talk to them."Alex and Wyatt explained as Chris got something from the fridge.

10 minutes later everyone decided to try and talk to the kids again. But things didn't go that much better.

"Guys how about a drink? Are you thirsty?"

None of them answered and it went on like this for some time.

"OK guys I know that you don't really like it here. But if you told us what's bothering you then maybe we can fix it."Wyatt told them as they tried to leave.

The kids all exchanged glances unsure of what to do next. Then David took a step back from his dad and then his siblings followed him.

"David what are you doing?"Jenniffer telepathically asked him as they tried to get away from thier family.

"I'm trying to leave. Don't tell me that you want to stay. There must be a way for us to get back by ourselves. Without their help. Without getting anywhere near mom."he answered telepathically.

But Melinda could tell that they where thinking of skipping out again.

"Don't even think about skipping out. We are the adults and our job is to protect you. So weather you like it or not you are staying here until we can get you home safely."

Then Kailyn and Rayan had enought of all the constant questioning.

"OK that's it. Jenniffer you're the smartest how did you get you powers?"Rayan asked hoping to get home soon.

"Our dad and his side of the family. Why?"

"OK then that means that Wyatt has powers in the future and now right?"Kailyn continued as she started getting just fustrated as her little brother.

"Yeah. But what does that have to do with anything?"David replied getting confused.

"You want us to tell dad what happened so we can go back to a different future."Jenniffer whispered as she began to understand.

"Why not. You said that your Wyatt's side of the family has power. Then why can't they change the future with thier power."Rayan asked getting confused.

"It's not simple. We can't just change the future. Some changes to the future could be dangerous and or changes that can put many others in trouble. It's best for us to not change the future and let whatever happen happen."Piper and Phoebe explained as the kids got really angry.

"I thought that Wyatt stilled really care. But I guess he doesn't care enought does he."Kailyn said before she started to run out with Rayan right behind her.

But Piper caught them before they could escape out the door.

"OK what are you guys talking about? Of course all of us here still care."Phoebe asked once Piper got Rayan and Kailyn back in line.

"Why is it that you guys want us to change the future in the first place? What is it that you don't like about your future?"Wyatt asked the siblings as David,Jenniffer, and Jacqueline had a telepathic conversation.

"No telepathically talking to one another. If you need some help that is what adults are here for."Paige reminded them.

Finally Jenniffer gave in and began to tell them what happened.

"OK. Today when Uncle Ben took me out I got lost and then this really nice guy helps me out. The thing is that I had no idea that he was a bad guy. So I told him where the house keys where hidden. Because when he breaks into the house like a burgler ,in a couple of days,no one had any idea he was really a demon. By the time dad figures it out mom was already hurt and so was Jacqueline as well as David."

Everyone needed a moment to take in the really truth. That if that didn't do something to change the future the unimaginable will happen. Someone they really care about will pass away. Jake was the first one to come too.

"OK. Do you guys remember who it was? What does the person looked like?"

"Jake unfortunatly there are rules. If Alex was ment to pass away then there is nothing we can do. The demon of death will come and find her weither we like it or not."

"Well then we just going to have to break the rules. It's not like didn't before."

"Alright guys. Can you tell us what the demon looks like?"Wyatt asked the kids as Paige got the Book of Shadow down from the attic.

"Ummm the only one that would know the demon is Jenniffer. She is the only one who really saw the demon."David told his dad in a whisper.

Then Paige orbs The Book of Shadows down from the attic.

"Alright then Jenniffer here is the book. You are going to need to find the demon in the book."Paige instructed Jenniffer as she set the book in front of her on the table.

After about 5 minutes Jenniffer was still flipping through the pages of the book.

"Jenniffer are you sure that you saw the demon?"Jacqueline asked her sister after seeing flip through the book for 5 minutes.

Jenniffer nodded and whispered.

"I'm sure that I saw the demon. It's just none of these demons look a thing like him. But if it is a demon that it has to be in here."

Then Piper decided that just in case they should have some of their strongest poison and sent Jr. into the kitchen to make it along with he sisters. While they where doing that Phoebe went around the house and placed crystals to form a magical circle. All this time Alex was thinking of something to speed things up.

"Umm guys you are trying to find hte demon as fast as possible right?"

"Yeah. But none of us saw the demon besides Jenniffer."

"How well do you know the book?"

"We should know it pretty well since we deal with demons from it all the time."

"Then who is to say that you can't have Jenniffer draw out the demon and then you look in the book for it?"Alex replied in a really low voice thinking that it was a dumb idea.

Everyone thought for a moment and then it was like something hit them.

"That is actually not a bad idea."

Right away the adults gave Jenniffer a peace of paper and color pencils. 5 minutes later all the adults got a surprise that they never even thought was coming.

"Jenniffer are you sure this is the demon?"Piper asks a bit unsure if Jenniffer was just playing a game.

By now Phoebe is the only one who hasn't seen the picture.

"Who is the demon?"Phoebe asks wondering what all the camotion was all about.

"Phoebe, Cole is back. He is the one who ends Alex life in the future."

**TO BE CONTINUED:**


End file.
